El regreso
by Anillus
Summary: Después del viaje más importante de su vida y de haber vivido en San Lorenzo, Arnold regresa a Hillwood. Pero para su sorpresa notará que muchas cosas cambiaron y que ya nada es igual. Sin embargo luchará por los que quiere.
1. Chapter 1

"**La jungla"**

_**Hola! Bueno este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste…**_

_**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett, excepto los que yo inventé para poder contar la historia.**_

…"_-Helga??? Qué haces tu aquí??- Preguntó un niño de unos diez años, rubio, de ojos verdes y con cabeza en forma de balón. Tenía la camisa de siempre, sucia, algo rota y con quemaduras, no llevaba el suéter verde de toda la vida, por el calor agobiante de aquella jungla._

_-A-Arnold! Mmmm es decir, qué hay de nuevo cabeza de balón???- Preguntó una niña de unos diez años también, rubia y toda mojada de modo que el pelo le caía libre por la espalda. Levaba una musculosa rosada que estaba maltratada por el recorrido hasta ahora atravesado. Pero eso si, su moño característico lo llevaba atado a su brazo derecho como insignia de quién era ella._

_-Helga qué haces tu aquí??? Esto es muy peligroso no debes estar metida en estos lugares!!!!- Le exclamó el niño mirándola con seguridad para que ella desistiera de seguirlo, y se volviera al campamento junto con el resto._

_-Y-Yo… iba de pasada…-Contestó riendo nerviosamente -Y además estamos en un país libre Arnoldo, no veo por qué tenga que darte explicaciones!!!- Exclamó volteándose dándole la espalda al rubio, mientras muy nerviosa observaba la caída de agua sobre aquella cascada._

_-Helga…- la llamo intentando hacer hincapié para que ella confesara- Dime la verdad… las extrañas notas que Gerald y yo hemos encontrado… fuiste tu???- Preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta._

_-Q-Qué???- Preguntó exaltada- De qué estás hablando Arnoldo???- Preguntó volteando a verlo, intentando lucir lo más "normal" posible._

_- Helga…C-Cómo conseguiste toda esa información???- Le preguntó muy sorprendido._

_-Ash! No se de qué diantres estás hablando Arnold!- Afirmó cruzándose de brazos con su tono característico mientras desviaba la mirada._

_El rubio se acercó y sin pensarlo la tomó de los hombros y prácticamente le exigió- Mírame Helga! Dime mirándome a los ojos que no fuiste tu la que dejó todas esas notas! Que no estás aquí porque te interesa ayudarme!- Le ordenó sin dejar de mirarla insistente, mientras ella mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando el piso._

_-N-no sé de qué hablas…- murmuró en un hilo de voz._

_-Si lo sabes Helga! Es mentira que no te importa ayudarme! Es mentira que no me consideras tu amigo y finalmente es mentira que me odias tanto como dices!!!- Le dijo insistente sin soltarla, mientras la miraba con profundidad buscando los ojos de ella._

_-Claro que te odio cabeza de balón!...E-estás loco zopenco? Yo no hice todo eso que dices!- Le contestó con fuerza, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sabía muy bien que si lo hacía, los ojos la iban a delatar y ya no habría vuelta atrás._

_-Di la verdad Helga! Vamos esta es tu oportunidad de ser sincera…- Le pidió viendo las expresiones de ella y sintiendo como la niña temblaba en ese agarre._

_-A-Arnold yo…- Murmuró tartamudeando._

_-Dilo Helga! Di lo que en verdad querías decir… Estoy aquí escuchándote…- La animó nuevamente, sin aflojar con el insistente contacto visual que demandaba._

_-Bien, bien!-Exclamó soltándose del agarre- La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí…- Dijo animándose de una vez a mirarlo a los ojos, con los labios temblorosos.- Es porque…- Volvió a bajar la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos, como dudando si decirlo no. Pasaron unos instantes, hasta que tragó saliva y levantando el rostro por fin lo soltó- Te amo Arnold!- Le exclamó eufórica mientras lo observaba- Si, así es te amo! Yo Helga. tu peor pesadilla, la niña que te tortura sin razón aparente, la niña que piensa en ti las veinticuatro malditas horas del día…- Confesaba mientras daba vuelta en círculos, de los nervios- Y-yo vine hasta aquí para darte el mejor regalo posible! Por que sé que encontrar a tus padres es lo que más quieres… Y qué no haría yo por ti Arnold???...-Dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente- Feliz cumpleaños cabeza de balón…- Completó mientras solo se escuchaba el sonido de esa calurosa selva._

_Arnold la miraba como pensando y algo impactado por lo que ella había dicho. Jamás pudo haberse imaginado que ella se sintiera así, era muy loco y fuerte, casi arrasador! Así que algo dudoso, la tomó del brazo y la volteó para si, mientras ella lo miraba impactada sin saber qué esperar._

_-Gracias Helga…- Le dijo con una mirada llena de agradecimiento, y lentamente dejándose llevar, se acercó a ella con decisión y le depositó un tierno y cálido beso en los labios. Dulce y tranquilo, como el momento lo ameritaba. Un momento que parecía eterno…_

_-Hey Arnold!- Se pudo escuchar una voz provenir de lo lejos y ambos se soltaron casi automáticamente. Se miraron y luego buscaron de dónde provenía el llamado. Cuando notaron a un niño un poco más alto que ellos, también de unos diez años, moreno, con una linterna en la mano, quien los observaba con los ojos como platos._

_-Gerald…-Contestó el rubio algo inquieto._

_-…-No obtuvo respuesta, el moreno estaba con la boca abierta._

_-Habla ya cabeza de cepillo!!!- Le exigió la niña perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Mmmm…- Dijo aclarándose la garganta-Arnie… creo que encontré el camino…- Contestó observando a la rubia- H-Helga??? Eres tu??? Qué haces aquí???- Preguntó sin salir de su asombro._

_-Ash! Claro que soy yo zopenco! Quién más???- Respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos._

_-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Gerald! Vamos, debemos apresurarnos!!!...- Exclamó el rubio avanzando, siendo seguido por ella, y luego por su amigo "Tienes mucho que explicarme viejo"- Pensó el moreno mientras los seguía"…_

Ya eran las tres de la mañana. Una muchacha rubia de ojos azules inmensos, despertó de su sueño… Ese que tenía constantemente hacía ya algún tiempo… Miró su radio-reloj, dentro de un par de horas debía levantarse para ir a la escuela… Se colocó la almohada en la cabeza y con un resoplido de fastidio volvió a dormir nuevamente…

…" _Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi, amigos… Pero he decidido quedarme aquí en San Lorenzo con mis padres… Creo que es lo mejor!!!- Les agradecía Arnold toda la ayuda recibida por cada uno de ellos._

_-Viejo…n-no hablarás enserio???- Le preguntó un muchacho moreno, muy preocupado._

_-Me temo que si Gerald…-Contestó observando la mirada decaída de su mejor amigo._

_-P-pero Arnold quien va a aconsejarnos cuando no estés tu???- Lo interrogó una niña de cabello oscuro y corto._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Rhonda…quién nos dirá cuando estemos actuando mal???- Preguntó un niño delgado y alto, con una gran nariz._

_-Stinky y Rhonda tiene razón Arnold! Quién nos guiará para que hagamos lo correcto???- Preguntó Sid._

_-Te echaremos de menos Arnold…-musitó Nadinne mientras una niña colorada lo observaba tristemente._

_-A-Arnold…-Suspiró Lila comenzando a llorar._

_-Escuchen amigos… que me quede aquí no significa que nos separaremos…-Les dijo en son de ánimo._

_-No será lo mismo Arnold!-Lo contradijo Phoebe colocando una mano dulcemente sobre el hombro de Gerald._

_-Quién va a detenernos cuando cometamos estupideces???- Preguntó Harold, desanimado al igual que el resto._

_-Viejo! Vuelve con nosotros!- Le pidió su amigo con voz suplicante._

_-Gerald trata de comprender… necesito esto! Hace años que no veo a mis padres y ahora que los tengo quiero pasar con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo posible y se que eso solo lo conseguiré quedándome aquí!!!- Les comentó con ojos ilusionados-Yo también los extrañaré…Pero nos mantendremos comunicados, siempre van a contar conmigo para lo que necesiten!!!- Les aseguró acercándose a ellos y todos se despidieron en un gran abrazo de grupo._

_Mientras que detrás de una roca y escondida, una niña rubia observaba toda la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo. Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar inconsolable. Pero con decisión, se apartó del lugar corriendo y yéndose a donde nadie pudiera verla…_

_Arnold caminaba por aquella cascada… sintiendo como el caer del agua no ayudaba mucho para poder aclarar sus ideas… se quedaría en aquella jungla junto con sus padres pero y… sus amigos?? Sus abuelos???. Realmente los extrañaría mucho… y sobre todo nada sería lo mismo sin… Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido constante provenir entre los arbustos. Se puso de pie y sigilosamente se acercó._

_-Q-qué sucede Helga???- Preguntó al ver a aquella niña sentada con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, sollozando ya sin aliento. Ella se puso alerte enseguida e intentó secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo._

_-Qué haces aquí cabeza de balón???- Preguntó con la voz rasposa._

_-Helga…- Susurró acercándose a ella- Qué sucede??- Preguntó preocupado agachándose para quedar a su altura._

_-__**Qué te importa cabeza de balón!-**__ Le respondió totalmente histérica gritando- __**Te odio Arnoldo! Me repugna tu existencia! Te odio! Te od…**__-__Le iba a continuar gritando, a pesar de que lo miraba con los ojos desesperados, pero se detuvo al sentir cómo el la abrazaba con premura._

_-Yo también te voy a extrañar…- Le dijo al oído casi en un suspiro- Te quiero mucho Helga… con todo mi corazón…- Helga ya no contuvo el llanto y comenzó a llorar de nuevo sollozando sobre su hombro sin apartarlo. Estuvieron así por un buen rato… Arnold abrazándola y conteniéndola en su dolor que también era el suyo; y Helga llorando sin consuelo sobre su hombro sin animarse a empujarlo._

_-Nos escribiremos Helga… ya lo verás…- Le afirmó meciéndose lentamente junto con ella de modo de calmarla un poco- Nunca me olvidaré de ti…siempre estarás conmigo!!!!- Le susurró como prometiéndoselo._

_- Ni yo a ti Arnold… - Le contestó como pudo, presa del llanto todavía, abrazándolo también. Arnold sintió una angustia muy grande al sentir esta respuesta de cariño. Continuaron abrazados otro rato, mientras el niño le acariciaba el pelo sintiendo como ella de a poco se tranquilizaba. Se serenó… y con decisión lo apartó y se puso de pie._

_-A-Adiós Arnold…-Murmuró llorando de nuevo y huyó del lugar._

_Arnold tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, luego la siguió:_

_-Helga!!!!- la llamó con ansia, pero se detuvo al notar como ella apresuradamente se subía al autobús que llevaría a todo el curso, del quinto año de la escuela primaria 118 al aeropuerto para volver a casa._

_-Adiós Helga…"…_

-Hey campeón vete despertando… Dentro de quince minutos aterrizaremos…- Lo llamó su padre.

-Qué hora es???- Preguntó abriendo los ojos y recordando el sueño que lo acechaba desde aquel día.

- Las cuatro y media de la madrugada hijo!- Contestó su madre- Dentro de poco llegaremos…- Le dijo acariciando su cabello con devoción.

-Me muero por ver a mis padres querida! Los he extrañado tanto!- Le confesó su marido.

-Yo también cielo!- Le dijo su esposa tomando su mano, mientras que su hijo observaba con ansia las luces del pueblo de Hillwood que ya se empezaban a notar en lo oscuro de la noche.

**Continuará…**

_**Hola!!!! Y bien??? Qué les pareció??? Bueno esta nueva historia es un combo en realidad y va a ser algo larga. Porque en ella se refleja todo lo que pasó en el viaje a San Lorenzo, y lo que sucede cuando Arnold regresa a Hillwood. Nos vemos y suerte! Porfi dejen reviews!!!**_


	2. La secundaria

**La secundaria**

_-Buenos días Hillwood! Son las siete a.m. y es una grandiosa mañana de sol! 26 grados, uf! Hace calor! Y entre otras noticias, el alcalde…_

-Olga levántate tienes que ir a las escuela jovencita!!!- Se pudo escuchar una voz grave provenir de la sala.

-Ash soy Helga Bob, Helga!!!!- Replicó con un grito por debajo del cobertor- Esta bien, esta bien ya voy!!!- Protestó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

-Hijaaaaaa…Tienes un llamado de tu amiga!!!- Le exclamó una adormilada Miriam.

"Demonios! Phoebe!!!"- Dile que se adelante que yo la alcanzaré!!!- Le gritó a su madre cerrando la canilla.

-De acuerdo linda!- Contestó Miriam desde la planta baja, con el cabello más corto y más oscuro que antes.

Se observó en el espejo… por qué diantres no le gustaba nada de lo que se ponía esa mañana??? Era más fácil de niña cuando su vestido rosa era su preferido y el más cómodo por cierto… Se miró de nuevo… Llevaba una musculosa negra con líneas lilas y rosas y un pantalón de jean clásico. "Cuándo dejé que me convencieras Phoeps???" Se preguntó observando su nueva apariencia. El cabello largo cortado en capas y algo ondulado, con unas ahora dos delgadas cejas "Maldición cómo dolió!"- Pensaba observándose. No tenía ganas de maquillarse demasiado, vamos! Ella no era así… Aunque esta vez le hizo algo de caso a su mejor amiga, y se delineó los ojos y se colocó un leve brillo labial. Listo. Una preciosa rubia de unos 13 años. Hoy empezaba la secundaria, así que debía lucir para la ocasión. Sonrió frente al espejo… ser una "damita" no le impediría imponer toda esa rebeldía común en ella… Y este año no sería una excepción.

-Miriam qué hay de desayunar???- Le preguntó a su madre quien se encontraba recostada en el sofá, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

-Verás Helga en realidad…

-Ya se, ya se! No me digas… Te quedaste dormida de nuevo???- La interrumpió su hija.

-Así es querida… Tendrás que desayunar en la escuela…

Helga tomó una manzana, agarró su mochila y se dispuso a irse…

-Me voy a la escuela!!!- Exclamó antes de dar un portazo y marcharse.

-Suerte lin…- Se escuchó antes de que se fuera.

Mientras en una casa cerca de allí…

-Ah desayunar Kimba!!!- Lo llamó su abuela, mientras un adolescente rubio, con el pelo un poco más largo, peinado hacia atrás, pero dejando unos mechones como flequillo, remera verde y pantalones marrones con unas zapatillas blancas, terminaba de arreglarse.

-Ya voy!!!- Exclamó bajando por las escaleras.

-Hey campeón!!! Descansaste algo???- le preguntó su padre que ya estaba en la mesa mientras Arnold bostezaba.

-Buenos días hombre pequeño…- Se pudo escuchar una voz llegando a la sala.

-Abuelo!!!- Corrió su nieto a saludarlo- Cómo has estado???- Le preguntó abrazándolo.

-No tan bien como tu chaparrito… aunque por lo que veo, ya no eres un hombre pequeño!!! Mira lo alto que estás!!!...- exclamó su abuelo tosiendo un poco.

-Cielos! Creo que estás un poco resfriado papá!!!- Le dijo su hijo Miles mientras Phil se sentaba en la mesa.

-Bueno… nunca comas frambuesas!!!- exclamó observando a Arnold mientras el muchacho reía.

-A por cierto Kimba, el halcón llamó esta mañana…- Le informó su abuela.

-El halcón???- Preguntó su madre bajando las escaleras.

-Gerald má!!!- Le contestó su hijo- Por cierto quedé en pasar a buscarlo, ya me voy!!!- Exclamó Arnold marchándose después de tomar algo de jugo y comer unos wafles con miel.

-Buena suerte hijo!!!- Exclamó su padre.

-Mi nieto es tan apuesto como su abuelo…la suerte te sobrará Shortman!!!- Le dijo su abuelo riendo.

-Abuelo!!!- Exclamó su nieto despidiéndose con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Cerca de allí… Arnold tocaba el timbre de la casa de su mejor amigo.

-Hola… se encuentra Gerald?- Preguntó al observar que era atendido por una niña de unos ocho años, de cabello en dos coletas largas y con un vestido blanco.

-Arnold???- preguntó con los ojos ilusionados.

-Timberly???- Preguntó Arnold sonriendo- Has crecido…- Le dijo saludándola.

-Timberly quién es???- Se pudo escuchar una voz masculina provenir de la sala.

-Es Arnold el viejo amigo de Gerald papá!!! Volvió a Hillwood…- Contestó suspirando y mirando al rubio quien se empezaba a sentir incómodo.

-Déjame pasar Timberly!!!- Se escuchó la voz de un adolescente llamarla para que se moviera de la puerta…-Viejo!!!!- Exclamó apurado abrazando al rubio, que hizo lo mismo.

-Gerald!!! Cómo estás???- Le preguntó Arnold mientras ambos hacían su habitual y añejo saludo.

-Cómo estás tu, hermano??' Te notó diferente! Más bronceado quizás???- Bromeó el moreno algo más alto que Arnold, con una remera roja y una chaqueta negra, y ambos rieron.- No te veo desde la Navidad! Dime cómo estuvieron las cosas en San Lorenzo???- Le preguntó mientras ambos caminaban a la escuela.

-Normal Gerald… De hecho, estuvimos unos meses en Brasil antes de volver a Hillwood. Papá tenía que asistir una conferencia así que…

-Vaya amigo! Eso es vida!!!- Exclamó el moreno- Yo que tu, hubiera seguido de caravana por el mundo!!!- Le dijo riendo, provocando la risa en Arnold.

-Sabes que extrañé mucho a Hillwood Gerald! Nada fue igual… Una año aquí, luego mudándonos constantemente, nada me pertenecía, porque no nos quedábamos en ningún lado…- Le contó el rubio recordando.

-Bueno viejo eso es pasado… Me alegra que estés de vuelta!!! Los muchachos también lo estarán!!! Ya nos hacía falta alguien para jugar al baseball, o para ir a pescar!!!- Le contó su amigo.

-Y qué hay de las chicas??? Ya no juegan todos juntos???- preguntó Arnold muy curioso.

-Hay amigo!!! Se nota que no has estado en mucho tiempo… Las cosas son un poco diferentes ahora Arnie…- Le contó suspirando.

-A qué te refieres??- Le preguntó el rubio sin creerlo.

-Bueno, ya lo verás!!!- Le contestó el moreno mientras ambos llegaban y observaban la fachada de la escuela secundaria 119 de Hillwood.- Ya llegamos viejo!!! -Exclamó el moreno mientras se escuchaba un sonido de patinetas llegar muy cerca.

-Hey Arnold!!!!!- Exclamó Sid con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, mucho más alto, sin su gorra de tantos años y con unos pantalones de jean.

-Hola niño con faldita…- Lo saludó Harold riendo llevaba un remera con la imagen de un gran jugador de rugby y unos pantalones oscuros y anchos.

-Hola Arnold!!!- Lo saludó Stinky, siempre alto al igual que Gerald, de camisa roja y pantalón oscuro- Creo que no te vemos desde el último viaje de pesca a Massachusetts!!! Exclamó Stinky.

-Es verdad… Ese día estuvo genial!!!- Dijo Sid.

-Yo no se ustedes, pero la comida era espantosa!!! No volvería a ir ni por todo el oro del mundo!!!- Mencionó Harold y todos rieron mientras ingresaban al edificio y conversaban un rato de todo lo que ocurrió mientras Arnold no estuvo, y además sobre la emocionante vida del rubio, claro está.

-De verdad Phoebe!!! Creo que si hubiese tenido que soportar otro día Olga hubiera estallado!!!- Le iba contando una rubia a una muchacha oriental, de pelo largo y con flequillo ondulado, gafas más finas, de mediana estatura, con una remera celeste y una minifalda azul oscura.

La morena no contuvo la risa- Helga! –Exclamó divertida- Yo pienso que deberías intentar tolerar un poco más a Olga… después de todo es tu hermana y por algo te invitó a vacacionar con ella por New York no crees???- Le preguntó observando la mueca de fastidio de Helga.

-Más de lo que ya la soporto Phoeps???- Preguntó alzando una ceja- Chica, no hago milagros!!!- Exclamó divertida.

-H-Hola H-Helga…- La saludó un tembloroso Brainy.

-Mira Phoeps!!! Tal parece que estaremos con los perdedores de siempre!!!- exclamó divertida mientras Phoebe le daba un codazo y la rubia saludaba- Mmmm Hola Brainy…- Contestó girando los ojos. Pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar observar hacia dentro de la escuela, y logró divisar a un grupo de chicos, "Los zopencos" Pensó para sus adentros, pero todo fue silencio cuando pudo ver una cabeza rubia masculina entre la multitud. Se quedó sin aliento. Mejor era verificar de quién se trataba…

-Hola Phoebe! Hola Helga!- Las saludó una muchacha de pelo oscuro y largo, y ojos miel.

-Hola Mary!!!- La saludó Phoebe.

-Hola hermana!!!- La saludó Helga dándole un leve golpe en la espalda como algo perdida.

-Cómo están chicas???- Les preguntó mientras las tres ingresaban al edificio.

-Oye Helga no vienes???- Le preguntó Phoebe al verla estática parada en el corredor.

-Ve tu Phoeps… Yo necesito ir al baño…- murmuró con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-De acuerdo Helga, pero no te demores!!! No querrás llegar tarde el primer día de clases!!!- Le dijo su amiga marchándose con Mary, una chica que había ingresado en sexto año y que se había convertido en amiga de las dos casi instantáneamente.

Helga con el mayor de los cuidados, buscó con la vista al grupo de chicos que había divisado. Iba caminando como calculando cuando escuchó unas risas masculinas provenir detrás de los casilleros. Se escondió detrás de un gran tacho de basura " Cielos! Hace cuánto no hago esto?" Se preguntó sintiéndose extraña al tener cierta corazonada de quién podía ser…Sentía el corazón saltar como loco, con la alegría de que pudiera ser él…

-Jajajaja! Arnie no puedo creerlo… No llevas ni más de veinte minutos aquí y ya la mitad de las chicas de la escuela te han dejado su número de teléfono!!!- Exclamó una voz varonil y Helga prácticamente se mordió la lengua, mientras el rubio se sonrojaba.

- Es cierto Arnold, ahora que creciste eres una monada!!!!...- Exclamó Stinky bromeando y riendo con el resto.

-Nos servirá de ayuda tu regreso Arnold…- Lo codeó Sid.

-A mi no, yo ya tengo mi atractivo con las mujeres…- Mencionó Harold y todos carcajearon.

-Deberían aprender de Arnold! Por si no lo saben el sujeto sale con dos chicas al mismo tiempo!!!- Exclamó el moreno sonriendo de lado.

-Gerald!!!!- exclamó su amigo.

-Oh vamos Arnie!!! Si antes las chicas se te acercaban ahora te van a adorar!!!..- Lo codeó su amigo riendo.

Vaya dos chicas???- Preguntó Sid.

-Así es…la primer cita de Arnold fue con dos chicas el día de San Valentín en cuarto de primaria!!! Y estoy seguro que así será de ahora en adelante!!!- Exclamó el moreno riendo, mientras el rubio suspiraba. Helga no lo soportó más, y sin siquiera pensarlo, salió corriendo del edificio como un huracán arrasando con todo. Continuó a paso firme con dirección al muelle. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas… esto si que no se lo esperaba!!! Y era lo más cruel del mundo… Definitivamente hoy no entraría a clases!!!! No podría soportarlo…él había regresado. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó. Ahora comprendía todo… Dios qué estúpida era!!!! Con razón Arnold jamás había contestado ninguna de sus cartas, jamás había querido saber de ella… Nunca le importó nada… Arnold!!!!- Pensaba mientras se sentaba y observaba la llegada de los barcos…

Todavía en la escuela…

- Gerald!!! Deja de decir esas cosas… Me conoces sabes que no soy así!!!- Comentó el rubio guardando unas cosas en su casillero.

-Todo San Lorenzo no dice lo mismo!!!- Exclamó Gerald y todos lo chiflaron con sorna.

-Gerald!!!

-Vamos Arnie… Ninguna se resistió!!!- Exclamó su amigo de nuevo y el rubio no contuvo la risa.

-Mejor ya vámonos, por lo que tengo entendido la primera clase es con M´cflay, y el tipo es un verdadero fastidio!!!- Les dijo Sid.

Iban a entrar al salón cuando unas voces los detuvieron.

-Si la ven, díganle que la estoy buscando!!!- Exclamaba un muchacho alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos cafés. De remera blanca y chaqueta de jean.

-No creo que ella quiera saber de ti Lorenzo!!!!- Se escuchó la voz de una chica de mediana estatura.

-Vamos! Estoy seguro de que también quiere verme- les pidió el chico nuevamente.

-Sucede algo Phoeps???- Preguntó el moreno quien observaba la escena junto con el resto

-Nada Gerald…- respondió la chica oriental mientras el muchacho se retiraba mirándolos fijamente.

-No parecía precisamente eso…- La contradijo el moreno- Volvió a buscarla no es así???- Le preguntó tomándola de la mano, en un murmullo.

-Si Gerald… No creo que ella quiera salir con él de nuevo…- Le contestó mirándolo con ternura hasta que notó a cierto rubio- Arnold???- preguntó sorprendida.

-Hola Phoebe!!!- La saludó el rubio con alegría- Qué bueno verte de nuevo!!!- Le dijo abrazándola.

Gerald se aclaró la garganta y ambos rieron soltándose- Viejo, ella es Mary una amiga de Phoebe…

-Hola Mary soy Arnold…- La saludó el rubio.

-Hola A-Arnold???- Preguntó extrañada- Hola… Soy Mary…- Dijo después del impacto.

-Gerald me ha dicho que llegaste el año pasado…- le dijo el rubio intentando sacar conversación- Así es y me he hecho amiga de Gerald y Phoebe desde que comenzaron a salir…- Confesó la morena y Gerald y Phoebe se sonrojaron mientras Arnold sonreía.

-Bien, que les parece si entramos!!!- Les dijo Gerald.

-Si, vamos… tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo…- Contestó un melancólico Harold y todos rieron.

-Gerald ese era Lorenzo???- Preguntó el rubio intrigado.

-Si hermano…- Contestó Gerald.

- Vaya! También ha cambiado mucho…- Dijo el rubio sorprendido, mientras el moreno se mordía los labios con algo de culpa.

Ya estaban todos en clase… había algunas cuantas caras nuevas, pero por lo demás, eran el mismo grupo de siempre… Los demás saludaron a Arnold con mucha alegría cuando lo vieron, dando porras y riendo. El rubio se sentía de nuevo en casa, los había extrañado a todos, tanto como el a ellos…Si! Era muy querido, y por más que las cosas hubiesen cambiado un poco… no dejaban de ser los mismos de siempre. El rubio hablo un rato de su vida mientras todos lo escuchaban, hasta que se perdió en cierta charla.

-Phoebe ocurre algo???- Le preguntó Mary.

-No la encuentro…- Dijo la morena algo sorprendida.

Arnold quien había buscado a cierta rubia con la vista desde que llegó, no pudo evitar escuchar esa conversación y ponerse alerta.

-Oye Gerald…- Le murmuró al moreno

-Qué ocurre viejo???- Le preguntó conociendo la mirada de desconcierto de Arnold.

-Todavía no me has hablado de ella… Dime, cómo está??- le preguntó con esperanza.

-Quizás no te he hablado porque no hay mucho que decir…- Contestó su amigo.

- Gerald!!!- Exclamó el rubio

-Arnie… qué quieres que te diga??? Todavía no puedo creer que me estés preguntando por la misma chica que te dio la espalda hace tres años atrás…- Contestó su amigo alzando una ceja.

-Sabes que no he podido olvidarla Gerald!!! No importa lo que haga…- Dijo suspirando- Estoy seguro de que ella tampoco lo ha hecho! Jamás me volví a sentir así por nadie… Sigo enamorado de ella…- Le confesó al igual que lo hizo todos estos años.

-Pues no deberías…- Contestó el moreno.

-Por qué???- Preguntó Arnold inquieto.

-Escucha Arnie… Helga…bueno ella ha cambiado…- Confesó su amigo algo dudoso.

-A qué te refieres???- Preguntó mirando fijamente al moreno.

- Buenos días…- Entró el primer profesor a lo que sería su primera clase. Comenzó presentándose y hablándoles de la materia. Después de quince minutos se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-Hola…- Se escuchó una voz femenina algo baja y Arnold levantó la mirada enseguida… era ella…

**Continuará…**

_Bueno…Jajajaja!!! De a poco se van a empezar a notar los cambios, las rivalidades y lo que ocurrió entre los rubios, mostrando el pasado y el presente como uno solo… Nos vemos!!!!_


	3. Un largo día para Arnold

**Un largo día para Arnold**

-Buenos días señorita!!! Parece que ya nos ha dejado en claro que usted entra a la hora que le place no es cierto???- Preguntó el Sr. M'cflay, a la joven rubia que acababa de entrar.

-Lo lamento…-Dijo en un suspiro-No sucederá de nuevo…- Aseguró mientras ingresaba y se sentaba delante de todo, sin siquiera voltear a ver hacia atrás, bajo la mirada de su mejor amiga que se notaba preocupada y sin entender el por qué de su tardanza, o mejor dicho, sospechando levemente…

-Bueno, ya que usted entró última me gustaría que se presente, si es que la clase no la conoce…- Le dijo el profesor observándola.

-Créame, si me conocen…- Respondió intentando poner su mejor sonrisa.

-El profesor sonrió- Bien, podría decirme su nombre de todas maneras???... Su cara se me hace muy familiar…

Helga suspiró "Excelente comienzo Helga!" Pensó bastante temblorosa. Porque en el fondo sabía que aunque todavía no lo había visto, lo había escuchado hace un rato, y sin lugar a dudas él estaba ahí. No podía evitar sentir todo ese maremoto que la acompañó durante la mayor parte de su vida, y que ahora parecía volver inoportuno, con el solo pensamiento de que estaban respirando el mismo aire.

-Helga. G. Pataki…-Contestó de no muy buena gana, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se recostaba en el asiento. En ese entonces Arnold sintió el corazón saltar como no lo sentía en mucho tiempo… no cabía la menor duda, esa era Helga!!! La miró con ojos llenos de esperanza… Era ella!!! Aunque al verla en un principio lo dudó… estaba tan distinta! Esa no era la Helga que esperaba encontrar…Luego comprendió su estupidez! El volvía con el ansia de ver de nuevo a una niña, sin pensar que para ella también había pasado el tiempo… el esperaba a la niña de dos coletas y el gran moño rosa, para que se sentara detrás suyo y le arrojara una gran bola de papel…en cambio, esta era otra! No dejaba de mirarla muy sorprendido…Sus facciones, sus gestos, su sonrisa… Todo era distinto. Estaba preciosa, siempre lo fue para él, pero ahora cómo reaccionar??? Esta era otra persona! Y él no lo esperaba…

-Ah! Ya me parecía familiar su cara… Usted es algo de Olga Pataki???- Le preguntó el profesor notando el increíble parecido que había adquirido Helga con los años. La rubia se mordió los labios en son de fastidio, es que acaso todo mundo iba a compararla con su hermana cuando ella hacía hasta lo imposible por diferenciarse? Sus compañeros se rieron… Y Harold inició un leve murmulló diciendo "Olga junior"…

-La hermana…-murmuró con dejadez. No sabía por qué, pero este tipo ya empezaba a caerle como una patada en el estómago!!!

-Bien señorita Pataki, debido a que es hermana de Olga no puedo esperar si no de usted, la excelencia. Y cómo llegó última, ahora íbamos a empezar con la materia…por favor todos saquen el libro en la página 36, señorita Pataki, si es tan amable… inicie la lectura…

-Buenos días jovencitos!!!...- Se escuchó una voz muy familiar y todos se asombraron de quien los saludaba…

-Wartzzzzz???- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Así es… ahora soy director de la secundaria 119...- Les comentó con una gran sonrisa, mientras más de uno se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos, maldiciendo su mala suerte.- Y por lo que veo, algunos delincuentes conocidos están en este salón…- Completó observando en general- Señorita Pataki… la vi llegar hace un momento… El horario de entrada es 8 en punto jovencita! Dígame tendremos la misma rutina de mal comportamiento que los años anteriores??- Le preguntó el muy conocido director observando como la rubia sonreía con malicia.

-Hola Wartz…- contestó divertida- Tanto tiempo!!!- Exclamó irónica y sus dos amigas rieron junto con los dos muchachos que la ayudaban en sus fechorías.

-Debo advertirle Pataki a usted y a sus secuaces, que todo en lo que se vean involucrados este año manchará su expediente permanentemente!!!- Les advirtió Wartz de modo de amenaza. Arnold no salía de su asombro, de todo lo que escuchaba. Él sabía que de niños Helga tenía una forma de ser bastante particular y que en una ocasión había sido llamada para recibir terapia. Pero… amenazarla con manchar su expediente? Le parecía muy exagerado! Qué tanto podía haber cambiado Helga?...

- Cielos Wartz!!!...- Exclamó irónica- Lo veo hasta más delgado este año…-murmuró riendo y por consecuencia sus compañeros también lo hicieron notando la clara ironía- Ohhh México Wayyy… - Canturreó la rubia riendo y el director se tensó enseguida. Mientras que los que entendían lo que pasaba, pegaban una carcajada, y esos eran nada menos que Lorenzo e Iggy y otro chico llamado Daniel. Arnold miró a Gerald con cara de desconcierto como esperando una explicación y el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Bien es todo por hoy… Nos vemos M'cflay y si tiene algún problema con alguno de estos vándalos, mi oficina está siempre disponible… - se despidió el director algo sonrojado, bastante apurado y la rubia rio de lado.

-Bueno… después de esta leve interrupción, dónde estábamos??? Ah si señorita Pataki, puede comenzar la lectura…- Le pidió el profesor sonriendo. Por supuesto que había notado que estaba frente a una joven bastante difícil, y por lo que veía, intimidaba al director por una extraña razón…

Helga bufó molesta. Luego observó el libro, era un pasaje de la célebre obra "Romeo y Julieta", abrió los ojos en señal de asombro. Ella podía recitar ese pasaje con los ojos cerrados, se lo acordaba tan bien, como si hubiese sido ayer cuando se jugó el todo por el todo para interpretarlo con… "Diablos!" Pensó dolida. Pero sin tomar el libro, comenzó a recitarlo.

-"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Por qué eres tu Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, tan sólo dime que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto."- Lo dijo con toda la pasión encerrada dentro de si, estos años. Como si estuviera en aquella obra escolar todavía. Sus compañeros la observaban asombrados, al igual que el profesor. Fue muy profundo, como si de verdad lo estuviera actuando.

-Bien Señorita Pataki, por lo que veo detrás de toda esa actitud rebelde existe una persona a la que le gusta en verdad la literatura!- Exclamó M´cflay sonriendo.

Helga rió irónica- Amigo, yo no escribí la obra!!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero la conoce de memoria…- Le contestó el profesor sin dejar de sonreír- Bien, ahora necesito una voz masculina…Mmmm… usted jovencito, el rubio de la segunda fila, podría leer?- Preguntó M´cflay

-Claro!- Respondió el joven sin leerla tampoco- "Continuaré oyéndola o hablo ahora?"…- Interpretó también al personaje, que conocía a la perfección.

-Sr. Pataki, si es tan amable continúe…- Helga se paralizó, ella podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera, así que empezó a sudar frío, aunque intentara mantener la compostura.-"Solo tu nombre es mi enemigo! Porque tu eres tu mismo, seas… seas o no Montesco!..."-Helga recitó toda la línea que le correspondía, bastante dudosa y roja hasta más no poder.

-"Te cojo tu palabra. Llámame solo "amor mío", y seré nuevamente bautizado. Desde ahora mismo dejare de ser Romeo!"…-La misma voz contestó.

-Bien jovencitos! Parece que encontré a unos aficionados de Shakespeare!- Exclamó el profesor riendo- Gracias a los que leyeron. Bien ahora vamos a continuar, como ustedes saben las obras teatrales se basan…- Continuó con la clase. Arnold sonreía de lado muy contento. Pudo notar la voz temblorosa de ella… Si, definitivamente, no cabía ya la menor duda de que ahora estuviera enterada de su regreso… Tenía tanto que decirle…

Habían salido rápido cuando el sonido que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo se escuchó. Los chicos caminaban todos juntos por la cafetería. Todos hablaban de las buenas nuevas, de todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo, y por supuesto de las chicas de la secundaria… Todos reían y chiflaban muy a menudo, cuando Arnold ere detenido por alguna jovencita, a veces más grande que él, que se le presentaba muy sonriente. Inclusive ya tenía la ira de varios muchachos, ya que sus novias estaban muy distraídas ese día. El rubio causaba conmoción en el sexo femenino! Y cómo no hacerlo? Parecía que el Caribe le había sentado de maravilla!.

-Nos divertiremos este año eh viejo???- Le preguntó el moreno con ojos picaros.

-Crees que a Phoebe le agrade la idea Gerald???- Le preguntó el rubio con sorna.

-Lo dudo…- Contestó Gerald riendo- La verdad es que estas vacaciones con ella han sido las mejores en mucho tiempo…- Confesó algo perdido en los recuerdos.

-Si… tu cara lo dice todo amigo…- Contestó el rubio- Ya hablaste con ella???- Le preguntó Arnold algo curioso. Y es que Gerald llevaba un buen tiempo intentando pedirle a Phoebe que fueran novios.

-Hay hermano ni lo menciones!… cada vez que intento tocar el tema, algo nos interrumpe… a veces siento que ella lo aprovecha para salir corriendo…- Confesaba el moreno abatido.

-Oh vamos Gerald! Sabes que ella lo está esperando… no te darás por vencido o si???- Le preguntó Arnold levantando una ceja.

-Dímelo tu Romeo!!!...- Lo codeó su amigo- Cielos! Si que recuerdas la obra Arnie… y además ya que tanto querías ver a Pataki, ya la viste…- Contestó Gerald- Es a ella a quien buscas no???- Le preguntó el moreno viendo la expresión en la cara del rubio.

-Si te digo que no… estaría mintiendo Gerald! Está tan cambiada… que simplemente no puedo creerlo!!!- Exclamó el rubio riendo.

-Mmmm… peor de lo que te imaginas Arnie…- Susurró Gerald intentando darle una idea de lo mucho que la rubia lo había hecho.

Iban a seguir hablando hasta que unas voces los interrumpieron.

-Arnold que gusto volver a verte!!!!- Lo abrazó una colorada, alta y de curvas pronunciadas, con ojos cafés.

-Cielos Arnold! Luces tan diferente, tu atuendo está totalmente a la moda debería decir!!!- Exclamó una morena, de cabello largo. Llegaban junto con una rubia de pelo por los hombros, muy bonita en verdad.

-Lila Como has estado!!!- exclamó el rubio saludándola- Rhonda, tu también estás muy cambiada, aunque veo que en el fondo eres la misma…- Completó el rubio.

-Muy bien Arnold gracias por preguntar! Ya me empezaba a extrañar no tener noticias tuyas! Hace cinco meses que te escribí y no recibí respuesta…-Mencionó Lila.

-Oh realmente lo siento Lila! Con todo esto de la mudanza estuve muy distraído…- Se excusó Arnold. Ellos habían tenido una comunicación fluida vía e-mail durante esos dos años y medio. Al igual que Arnold la había tenido con su grupo de amigos Harold, Stinky, Sid y por supuesto Gerald, quienes eran los únicos a los que en realidad había visto durante ese tiempo. Él y Lila era amigos, y eso había quedado bien en claro hacía mucho en San Lorenzo, donde él le confesó lo que sentía por Helga. Lila que siempre lo supo, estuvo muy contenta por ellos. Aunque no se llevara del todo bien con la rubia en la actualidad, y no por decisión propia. Más bien todo lo contrario…

-Arnold queremos presentarte a una amiga… ella es Ashley- La presentó Rhonda.

- Encantado de conocerte Ashley…- La saludó el rubio.

-Hola Arnold… créeme el placer es todo mío…- Contestó la rubia sonriendo. Gerald quien notó la mirada de ella no pudo evitar la risa "Viejo, no tardarás en sacarte a Pataki de la cabeza" Pensó contento.

- Hey Rhonda, tu atuendo ya se está quedando fuera de la moda!!! Deberías ir a cambiarte…- Bromeó Harold riéndose de la morena.

-Otro soso a la redonda…- Contestó Rhonda mientras miraba a Harold con odio- Harold por favor! Solo mírate! Eres patético…- Anunció mordaz.

-No me digas…- Le contestó el chico imitando la voz y la expresión de Rhonda mientras todos, incluso sus amigas reían.- No dijiste lo mismo el año pasado en la feria anual de…- No pudo completar la frase porque Rhonda se abalanzó y le tapó la boca mientras lo miraba irritada.- Ni se te ocurra!!!- Le exclamó- Yo sé varias cosas de ti también Harold…- Lo amenazó y ambos comenzaron una batalla visual a lo que sus amigos sonreían.

-Esto desde cuándo sucede???..- Preguntó Arnold con una risa de lado y Lila le contestó- Hace bastante Arnold… Ninguno lo quiere admitir…- Le dijo la colorada riendo en voz leve para que la morena no los escuchara.

-Supe que viviste en Centro América, y por lo que me contaron tu vida es muy emocionante Arnold…- Le dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno en realidad me mudaba constantemente…- Contestó Arnold amable. Y entonces empezó a contar todas las aventuras vividas en San Lorenzo, las vivencias, los lugares que había visitado, etc. Estaba parado en la cafetería, mientras el resto de sus viejos amigos llegaban y lo escuchaban. El rubio era el centro de atención del lugar, y todos alrededor estaban sorprendidos y muy alegres por él. Así pasó la hora del almuerzo, muy amenamente junto a sus amigos… Todos ya planeaban salidas, juegos, etc. Y es que parecía que tener a Arnold en Hillwood, provocaba una especie de unión que en algún tiempo habían tenido como grupo, y que ahora surgía de vez en cuando. Esa misma noche saldrían todos juntos a escuchar música y a bailar en un pub de la zona.

-Permiso enano!!!- Se escuchó una voz masculina acercándose

-Gracias por sostenerme la charola hermana!!!!...- Todos observaban como una rubia le quitaba su bandeja a otra chica y la amenazaba con la mirada seguida por un grupo de muchachos. Arnold no podía creerlo…

-Estará bien esta mesa???- Preguntaba Iggy.

-Es mejor que comer cerca de todos los perdedores juntos!!!- Contestó Daniel, quien había ingresado el año anterior en la primaria.

- Vaya! Si que los gustos de los zopencos apestan!!!- exclamó Helga investigando su comida.

Phoebe quien estaba con Mary escuchando a Arnold junto con el resto pegó un hondo y cansado suspiro" Helga…"- Pensó desanimada.

-Parece que a Pataki el buen comportamiento bien le duró poco…- Murmuró Gerald mirando la expresión en Phoebe.

-Nos vemos chicos…- Se despidieron Mary y Phoebe mientras se marchaban hacia donde estaba sentada la rubia. Arnold estaba estupefacto viéndola comer y sin salir de su asombro. En eso, Arnold y Gerald se sentaron en una mesa cercana para poder escuchar la conversación. Por lo que Arnold había notado, Helga pertenecía a un grupo bastante problemático de toda la escuela… qué ocurría con ella?

-Hey Helga!!!- La llamó Phoebe acercándose, mientras Arnold escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Dime Phoeps…- Contestó la rubia colocando los pies sobre la mesa.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento??? Deberías venir conmigo a saludar a alguien…- Le dijo su amiga observando hacia donde estaba el rubio oyéndolo todo, sentado junto con Gerald.

-Bien…-Dijo Helga sin mucha emoción- Hablaremos en clase Phoebe, ahora tengo algo que hacer… Ah y me saludas al sujeto, sea quien sea…- Lo dijo levantándose junto con los otros tres chicos, sin siquiera mirar para donde su amiga le había pedido. Arnold se notaba bastante perturbado por la actitud de la rubia.

-Hey viejo…- Lo llamó Gerald suspirando. Estaba en frente del rubio comiendo junto con él y lo había oído todo.

-Dime algo Gerald… qué está pasando aquí???-Le pidió el rubio con los ojos angustiosos.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!**

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido bastante fuerte. El sonido de la alarma de incendios!!! Todos se desesperaron y el caos invadió la cafetería!!!!!

**-****Jóvenes tranquilos mantengan la calma!!!!**- Les pedía el director Wartz desde su oficina.

**-Vámonos chicos, vámonos por la salida de emergencia!!!!-** Los llamó el Sr. M´cflay mientras todos corrían desesperados…

**Continuará…**

Hola! Bueno parece que de alguna manera se reencontraron no??? Aunque Helga todavía no lo haya visto de frente, porque no ha querido… Un incendio!!!! Uhhhhhhhhhh… Jajajaja!!! Nos vemos pronto!!!


	4. Un largo día para Helga

**Un largo día para Helga**

Después de la lectura, las dos horas parecían interminables para Helga. Por un lado se moría de ganas por sacar su relicario (aún conservaba su antiguo relicario, con la foto de Arnold a los nueve años), y ponerse a recitar uno de sus tantos monólogos poéticos, porque la inspiración parecía que se derramaba en el suelo de aquella aula. Y por otro lado, ya era la tercera birome que rompía al apretar el puño cuando recordaba cada una de las palabras que había escuchado esa mañana "Así es, la primer cita de Arnold fue con dos chicas el día de San Valentín en cuarto de primaria!!! Y estoy seguro que será así de ahora en adelante!!!!..." Las palabras del tonto cabeza de cepillo hacían eco en su mente una y otra vez. Geraldo había hablado de la mejor cita que había tenido en toda su vida, muy deliberadamente. Y lo que era peor, parecía que para Arnold había sido solo un juego. Al igual que estos tres años… su promesa, la promesa de que no la olvidaría, de que se escribirían… Dónde diablos habían quedado esas palabras???... Su enojo era grande, pero más lo era su dolor. Maldición! Es que hasta con casi todos los perdedores había mantenido contacto durante esos años!!!!!...Sin darse cuenta, rompió su cuarta birome…

-Hey Helga…- La llamó Phoebe en un leve murmullo.

-…

-Helga!...-La morena aumentó un poco la voz.

-…

-Helga!!!!!!!!!- La llamó en tono normal.

-Mmmm??? Qué ocurre Phoebe???- Le preguntó girando la cabeza, ya que la joven oriental estaba sentada a su derecha.

-Todo está bien Helga???...- Le preguntó su amiga bastante preocupada observándola.

-Claro Phoeps! Todo está genial…- Contestó intentando dibujar una sonrisa como pudo.

-Esta bien Helga si es así… de casualidad no necesitas una birome de más???- Le preguntó alzando una ceja, mientras miraba el plástico todo roto sobre la mesa. Phoebe conocía de sobre manera que cuando algo le molestaba a Helga, siempre rompía las lapiceras… Y hoy era más que obvio.

Helga captó la mirada suspicaz de su amiga en el acto y se limitó a contestar- Estoy armando el equipo en mi cabeza Phoeps… Es todo, créeme! Cuando ponga a esas mantequitas en su lugar, ganaremos el campeonato!!!- Le afirmó intentando contener la ira de sus ojos. La morena emitió una leve sonrisa. Helga era muy buena en deportes, tanto era así, que el año anterior había representado a la escuela en una competencia de nado, y se había hecho fanática del hockey. Por lo que en poco tiempo, la nombraron capitana. Y Phoebe sabía que eso no cambiaría este año. Aunque ahora se diera cuenta de que la reacción de Helga se debía a otra cosa…

-Oye Helga… Todo esto tiene que ver con el regreso de…- Le preguntó la morena y Helga se puso pálida de solo pensarlo.

- Todavía no hablé con Lorenzo Phoeps… Y tampoco creo que quiera hacerlo!- Le contestó determinante, intentando engañar a su mejor amiga… Phoebe se asombró. Sería que Helga todavía no había notado que Arnold había vuelto???...

-Bien jovencitos, nos vemos la semana que viene…- Se despidió el Sr. M´cflay cuando tocó el timbre del receso para salir al almuerzo. Helga tomó sus cosas, y salió a paso acelerado sin siquiera esperar a Phoebe, y sin hacer caso a las llamadas de Lorenzo. Entró en la cafetería, tomo una bandeja y sentó en la mesa más alejada en una esquina. Observaba por la ventana pensando… experimentando de nuevo la amargura que la indiferencia de cierto rubio había causado durante todo este tiempo… Realmente no tenía ni apetito, sentía el estómago pesado. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, y pegó un hondo y cansado suspiro recordando…

_Flashbaack_

_-No lo sé viejo… estás notas me resultan algo dudosas… Y si no es más que una trampa???- Le preguntaba Gerald a un rubio con cabeza en forma de balón, mientras ambos se terminaban de alistar para emprender lo que sería la búsqueda de Miles y Stella._

_-Quizás tengas razón Gerald… Pero algo dentro de mi me dice que estamos haciendo lo correcto en seguir estas indicaciones…- Le contestaba el rubio algo dudoso, observando con sigilo a su alrededor, mientras ambos descendían por una ventana._

_-Bien, por lo que dicen tenemos que llegar al templo… pero también dice que está rodeado de guardias…- Le contaba el moreno mientras leía aquella nota hecha sobre una servilleta- Sabes Arnie, es curioso, pero juraría que estás servilletas pertenecen al comedor que está cerca de la bahía…- Le contaba el moreno observando el papel que tenía entre sus manos._

_Arnold se detuvo unos instantes observando detrás de la maleza, no sabía por qué, pero sentía como si los estuvieran siguiendo… Luego se tranquilizó a si mismo, y continuó con la caminata._

_-Viejo, qué ocurre???- Le preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja._

_-Nada Gerald…- Contestó el rubio sospechando todavía- Creo que es mi imaginación, es todo…_

_Mientras que detrás de los arbustos, una rubia suspiraba nerviosamente, dándose cuenta lo cerca que había estado en ser descubierta…_

_-Vamos Gerald… Según el mapa hay un atajo por aquí!!!!- Exclamó el rubio avanzando, mientras fijaba su brújula._

_-Tuvimos mucha suerte Arnie!!! El golpe que Pataki le dio al Sr. Simmons con esa pelota sirvió de mucho, de lo contrario creo que no nos habría permitido observar la zona ayer!!!- Le comentó el moreno riendo._

_Arnold se detuvo nuevamente… Y entonces comprendió de dónde provenían esas notas… Recordó quién estaba ayer "por casualidad" junto con Phoebe mientras ellos planificaban el recorrido en el comedor asignado para los turistas…Entonces volvió a observar hacia atrás notando como unas hojas se caían por un mal forcejeo… Se paró en seco, sería acaso que??? No! No podía ser… Helga???... Se preguntó para sus adentros, mientras Gerald lo llamaba nuevamente._

_-Hey viejo!!!! Por aquí!!!!..._

_El rubio observó un momento más, y colocó una leve sonrisa… No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que cierta rubia estaba implicada en todo esto… Y mientras avanzaba, de vez en cuando volteaba para asegurarse de que ella iba bien. Era tan testaruda, que era capaz de seguirlo aunque el se lo prohibiera, así que sin más remedio, continuó…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-**Jajajajajaja!!!-** Se escuchó unas estruendosas risas llegando al comedor, lo que provocó que Helga se despertara de sus pensamientos.

- Soy Cinthia!!! Cinthia!!! Te acuerdas de mi???- Preguntaba una chica alta y algo morena, de pelo castaño.

-Lo lamento…pero creo que no…- Contestó un rubio amablemente.

- No importa lindo… ya tendrás tiempo de hacer memoria…- Contestó la chica marchándose y reglándole una sonrisa al rubio quien se tocaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

Fue entonces cuando Helga finalmente lo vio… Era Arnold!!!!! Más alto, un poco más que ella, con su cabello rubio un poco más largo y peinado de otra manera… En fin, un adolescente de 13 años… Casi se le derrama una lágrima al notar que ese ya no era un niño… Lo único que pudo reconocer a simple vista, fue esa mirada soñadora y perdida, mientras el rubio conversaba con Gerald "Típico en el cabeza de balón"- Pensó con desgano. Este nuevo Arnold parecía ser tan solo otro engreído pretensioso!!! Se levantó de la mesa echando humo al notar como no pasaban ni cinco malditos minutos en que alguna babosa se le acercaba y le sonreía!!!!! Y él colmo fue cuando tuvo que observar una escena típica de su niñez volver como un fantasma:

-Arnold que gusto volver a verte!!!!- Exclamó Lila mientras se acercaba corriendo y lo abrazaba, a lo que Arnold con una cálida sonrisa le correspondía el abrazo.

"Lo que me faltaba!!! Qué enternecedor!!! La señorita Perfección!!!"…- Pensó apretando los dientes al igual que a los nueve años… No lo resistió ni un minuto más, y se marchó rápidamente.

- A quién engaño??? A Arnold siempre le gustó Lila, y ahora que volvió, seguro que empezará a salir con ella!!!! La que siempre se ilusionó como una idiota fui yo!!! Es patético Helga, mírate!!! El cabeza de balón ni siquiera sabe que existes!!! Se acabó!!! Desde hoy, Arnold para mi está muerto!!!!- Exclamo mientras cerraba son casillero con fuerza y dejaba su viejo relicario en él.

- Hey Helga!!!!- Se pudo escuchar una voz llamándola. Helga colocó una mueca de fastidio.

-Escucha Lorenzo, no estoy de humor como para escuchar tus idioteces!!! Así que te sugiero que te largues!!!- Le exclamó mordaz.

-Con que todavía no me has perdonado verdad Helga???- Le preguntó suspirando- Sabes que no fue mi intención! Me gustas demasiado!!!- Le afirmó mientras se acercaba.

-Te lo advierto… no quieras ganarte una paliza!!!- Exclamó segura, apartando a Lorenzo con la mano.

-Pues al menos déjame ser tu amigo si no vas a creer en lo que te digo… Ven conmigo, vamos a almorzar con los chicos… Acaso no extrañas toda la diversión???- Le preguntó de manera amable.

- Si vamos Helga!!!- Exclamó Iggy llegando a su lado.

-Acaso has cambiado tanto Helga como para no tener una conversación con tus amigos de siempre??- Preguntó Daniel.

-Bien, Bien!!!- Exclamó con desgano- Supongo que comer algo no me hará daño…- Contestó cambiando la cara, si iba a enterrar a Arnold, lo mejor era empezar ahora.

-Así se habla!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo mientras la abrazaba, lo que provocó un empujón de la rubia.

-Te lo advierto viejo!!! Mantén tu distancia!!!- Le dijo avanzando, mientras Iggy y Daniel se reían – Cuidado que muerde Lorenzo!!!- Exclamaban caminando detrás de la rubia.

- Vaya niño rosa!!! Hacía tiempo que no te veía!!!- exclamó la rubia acercándose a Harold en lo que este colocaba una mueca de fastidio.

- Cierra la boca Helga!!!- Exclamó Harold bastante irritado y dándole la espalda.

-Hay que delicado!!!- Se burló Lorenzo y los cuatro rieron, mientras entraban al comedor burlándose de todo lo que pasaba cerca.

-Están así de sensibles desde aquel partido…- Mencionó Iggy.

-Acaso es nuestra culpa que su juego apeste???- Preguntó un rubio bastante alto y grande de cuerpo mientras llegaba junto con su seguidor de toda la vida, más alto y más flaco aún, y con una morena de risa melosa.

-Wolfang pensé que te prohibirían el ingreso este año!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo.

-Qué sería de los buenos para nada del equipo de esta mugrosa escuela sin mi???- Preguntó el corpulento rubio muy arrogante mientras la morena lo abrazaba y Helga reía de lado, cruzándose de brazos y girando los ojos.

- Pataki!!! De modo que volviste a estar con los mejores o me equivoco??- Preguntó el rubio mientras empujaba a un colorado de mediana estatura y este salía despedido, bajo la mirada de todos los allí presentes y las risas y burlas del grupo de abusivos.

-Estoy bien!!!- Exclamó el chico siendo ayudado a ponerse de pie gracias a Arnold, quien estaba atónito.

-A un lado enano!!!- Exclamó avanzando- Nos vemos lacras!!! El partido será a las dos, mañana!!!- Les avisó retirándose.

- Ash!!!... Miren la fila!!!- Suspiró la rubia- Gracias por sostenerme la charola hermana!!!- Exclamó quitándole su bandeja a otra chica que iba sentarse. Nadie se animaba a decir nada. Todos pasaron a las carcajadas hasta llegar a una mesa.

-Definitivamente Helga va en decadencia cada año… Solo miren lo que lleva puesto! Qué horror!!!- Exclamó Rhonda observando como comía la rubia junto con el resto de los chicos. Helga lanzaba papa fritas al aire, y las atrapaba mientras el resto reía.

-Solo espero que no siga así… Después de la amenaza de Wartz, las cosas si se le pueden complicar este año…- Agregó Nadinne.

Arnold no salía de su estado de no comprender. Por qué Helga actuaba así?? Y lo que era peor qué hacía de la compañía de Wolfgang, ella, Lorenzo, Iggy y el otro rubio que estaba con ellos??? Sería que Helga se había convertido en una abusiva???… Arnold la observó con unos ojos que albergaban decepción y tristeza a la vez. Se moría de ganas de hablarle, de preguntarle qué le pasaba…

-Yo pienso que se lo merece amigos!!! Después de haberse vendido como lo hizo!!!- Exclamó Sid

-Tienes razón Sid… Ni deberíamos preocuparnos…- Agregó Stinky

-Tiene suerte de ser mujer… Pero en cambio a Lorenzo si voy a golpearlo!!!- Exclamó Harold con un gesto con sus manos.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos dejarla sola…- Murmuró Jenna- Después de todo, Helga no deja de ser nuestra amiga…- Completó observando a la rubia al igual que el resto.

-Helga estaba intentando cambiar… No sé qué ocurrió para que retomara esa actitud…- Finalizó Lila, con su amabilidad de siempre.

-Yo lo poco que la conozco siempre ha sido igual…- Dijo Ashley levemente.

-Parece que a Pataki el buen comportamiento bien le duró poco…- Le susurró Gerald al rubio y este abrió más los ojos.

Phoebe emitió un largo y cansado suspiró y junto con Mary se dirigieron a la mesa en la que estaba sentada la rubia.- Nos vemos chicos!- Los saludó antes de marcharse.

Arnold tomó del brazo a Gerald y lo llevó con él a sentarse a una mesa cercana a donde estaba Helga. Gerald lo observó como entendiéndolo todo y se resignó a seguirlo.

-Hey Helga!!!- La llamó Phoebe acercándose, mientras Arnold escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Dime Phoeps…- Contestó la rubia colocando los pies sobre la mesa.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento??? Deberías venir conmigo a saludar a alguien…- Le dijo su amiga observando hacia donde estaba el rubio oyéndolo todo, sentado junto con Gerald.

-Bien…-Dijo Helga sin mucha emoción- Hablaremos en clase Phoebe, ahora tengo algo que hacer… Ah y me saludas al sujeto, sea quien sea…- Lo dijo levantándose junto con los otros tres chicos, sin siquiera mirar para donde su amiga le había pedido.

-Hey Helga a dónde vas???- Le preguntó Lorenzo al notar que la rubia desviaba el camino.

-Al baño Lorenzo!!! O qué??? Acaso hasta el baño vas a perseguirme pelmazo???- le preguntó mientras se marchaba. Lorenzo suspiró indignado.

-Yo sé que si te gustaría acompañarla Lorenzo!!!- Exclamó Daniel riendo, y Lorenzo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, mientras se dirigía con los otros chicos al salón de clases.

Helga se encerró en el baño. Qué difícil iba a ser todo!!! Y más que nada tener que compartir cerca de Arnold tantas horas!!!!... Se miró en el espejo con decisión, había pasado mucho tiempo y la diferencia estaba en que ahora podía contener ese sentimiento que la quemaba por dentro. Si Arnold le había dado la espalda sin contestarle una mugrosa carta siquiera, bien, ahora ella haría lo mismo. Estaba por entrar al salón de clases, cuando escuchó la alarma y los gritos en general. Fue entonces cuando corrió a la salida.

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Bueno aquí les dejo el punto de vista de Helga sobre ese día… Y prepárense porque en el próximo capítulo se viene el reencuentro!!! Nos vemos…_


	5. Who knew?

**Who knew?**

Todo era un caos en la secundaria 119 de Hillwood. Ya se podían escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos llegando.

-Mantengan el orden jóvenes!!!! No podemos caer presa del terror!!!- Exclamaba el Sr. M´cflay junto con el resto de los docentes allí presentes.

-Maldición a penas pude terminar el almuerzo!!!- Se quejaba Harold.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado???- Se cuestionaba Gerald.

-No tengo idea Gerald…- Contestaba Arnold observando como no dejaban de salir chicos de la entrada del edificio.

-Vaya caos viejo! Creo que ni en días festivos vemos este desastre!- Exclamaba el moreno observando como algunos alumnos traían los animales del laboratorio consigo.

- Stinky, en dónde estabas???- Le preguntó Sid al ver como Stinky llegaba corriendo todo agitado.

-Ayudaba con el rescate…-Contestó tomando aire.

El equipo de bomberos entró al edificio, prohibiendo el ingreso a todo mundo.

-Hey viejo a dónde vas???- Le preguntó a su amigo.

-A ver si soy útil en algo…- Contestó el rubio caminando hacia la entrada, cuando sintió un gran golpe…

Splasssssssshhhh

-Maldición!!!!- Pudo escuchar una vez en el piso. Se tomó la cabeza, y notó a quien tenía en frente.

-Oye amigo fíjate por dónde vas!!!...- Contestó la rubia juntando unas hojas que se le habían caído- Todos los zopencos intentan salir del edificio y tu quieres entrar???...- Preguntó terminando de levantar sus cosas. Arnold se quedó mirándola mientras se ponía de pie.

-L-lo lamento…- Murmuró tomando una hoja de ella y haciendo el ademán de devolvérsela.

La rubia suspiró y tomó la hoja- Descuida, yo iba apurada y ni siquiera presté atención, de acuerdo???…- Contestó con una sonrisa de lado levantando la mirada para observar a quién tenía en frente. Se congeló en ese instante.

Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de júbilo al encontrarse con esos ojos azules que finalmente lo miraban- Hola… Helga…- La saludó contento.

Ella tragó suavemente y resignada se puso de pie- Hola… Arnold…- Contestó mirándolo de nuevo. En ese momento se quedaron viéndose como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado; el cruce de esos ojos era muy fuerte… era como volver a estar en San Lorenzo…

_Flashbaack_

_-Oye! Fíjate por dónde vas cabeza de balón…- Le dijo una niña rubia en el piso, mientras lo miraba con ojos castigadores._

_-Yo… lo lamento… Estoy algo apurado!!!...- Le contestó un niño con cabeza en forma de balón mientras se quedaba viéndola como perdido._

_-No sé por qué tanta prisa Arnoldo!!! No creo que hagamos nada divertido en medio de esta jungla!!!…- Le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa de lado-Todavía no entiendo que es lo que intentas descubrir Napoleón, un tesoro quizás???- Preguntó observando el mapa que traía Arnold._

_-Nos vemos luego Helga…- Se despidió el rubio, marchándose a buscar a su mejor amigo._

_-Oh Arnold! Mi amor, cabeza de balón!!! Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de ayudarte en la búsqueda de tus padres, si existiera la remota, pero cercana posibilidad… Ohhh Arnold mi ángel, mi amor, mi… Plaf!(Brainy cayó inconsciente al piso)._

_La rubia iba caminando cuando escuchó unas voces y se escabulló detrás de unos arbustos…_

_-Te lo digo, no corremos ningún riesgo!!! Tenemos a los doctorcitos para que nos ayuden!!! Descuida, ese idiota hará lo que sea para que el pueblo de ojos verdes no sufra más daño…_

_-Yo no estoy tan seguro Carlos… algo me huele mal en todo esto!!!_

_-Tonterías!!! Y ahora vámonos, la sombra nos debe estar esperando…- Contestó el primero y ambos se fueron. Helga los siguió con el mayor de los cuidados, se estaba alejando, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que ese par de idiotas sabía algo…Y además, uno de ellos había nombrado al sujeto ese, que estaba en el diario que llevaba Arnold…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte!!!...- Le exclamó el rubio con ojos llenos de emoción.

-Me imagino…- Murmuró la rubia cruzándose de brazos- Para mi también es bueno verte…- Le contestó con una sonrisa fingida. Arnold se apabulló ante esta muestra de frialdad de parte de ella. Él esperaba una cálida bienvenida, esperaba que le mostrara que ella lo había echado de menos tanto como él a ella, sin embargo…

-Estas muy distinta Helga…-Le dijo amable- Hoy cuando entraste a clase, casi ni te reconocí…- Le comentó mirándola con ternura.

-Si lo sé… soy el retrato viviente de Olga Pataki…- Le respondió con sorna- Y tu cómo has estado Arnold???- Le preguntó con un tono remedándolo.

Arnold no salía de su sorpresa, así que lo más normal que pudo e ignorando el tono de la voz de ella contestó- Bien gracias Helga… si es que te interesa saberlo… Estuve mudándome mucho este último tiempo… Viví muy feliz con mis padres, pero extrañábamos demasiado a Hillwood, así que volvimos para quedarnos aquí…- Le contó intentando evitar caer en el enojo que insistía en crecer adentro suyo.

-Me alegra por ti _**Arnold**_…- Le dijo utilizando un tono distinto al mencionar el nombre del rubio- Quién lo merecía si no tu??? Nos vemos luego, ya que si te quedarás en este basurero, supongo que será inevitable…-Le contestó la rubia marchándose junto con Phoebe quien observaba esa charla comiéndose las uñas al igual que unos cuantos que estaban allí.

Arnold pegó un furioso resoplido. Qué diablos ocurría con ella??? Nunca una respuesta, ni por cortesía. Es que acaso nada de lo que habían pasado juntos tenía valor???. Arnold pegó la media vuelta en busca de Gerald, había unas cuantas cosas que no comprendía y necesitaba que se las aclararan!!!...

-**Muy bien jovencitos esto ya fue el colmo**!!!!- Exclamó Wartz cuando los bomberos volvían con cara de desgano al notar que todo se había tratado de una simple falsa alarma.

**-Todos adentro!!!!-** Exclamó una de las profesoras, mientras los chicos entraban protestando.

Luego de reunirlos a todos en el comedor de la escuela y del sermón en general, y después de la tentativa de advertencia de que el o los culpables serían encontrados, cada uno volvió al aula que le correspondía.

-Helga!!!- La llamaron Phoebe y Mary mientras caminaban detrás de la rubia.

-Mmmm???...- Preguntó volteándose.

-Finalmente lo viste no es así???- Le preguntó Phoebe.

-Lo sabía!!! Sabía que ese era el Arnold del que tanto nos habías hablado!!!- exclamó Mary y Helga la observó con ojos devastadores.

-Escucha chica lista, nada de lo que haya dicho sobre ese torpe cabeza de balón importa ahora, comprendes???- preguntó dirigiéndose a Mary.

-Qué fue lo que te dijo Helga???- Preguntó Phoebe estupefacta por la reacción de su amiga.

-Sucede que Arnoldo ya no existe para mi Phoebe… así que les agradecería que mientras este presente no me lo mencionaran… Porque su solo nombre me enferma!!!- Exclamó antes de marcharse al aula.

Sus amigas la observaron con cara de no comprender qué pasaba y se encogieron de hombros entrando al salón detrás de la rubia.

-No la entiendo Gerald!!!- exclamaba el rubio enojado caminando junto a su mejor amigo.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes Arnie… Pero Pataki es un verdadero problema amigo!!!!...- Contestó el moreno.

-Es que…por qué nunca respondió ni una sola de las cartas??? Yo no pensaba que Helga fuera así Gerald… Esta no es la Helga que yo conocí!!!- Exclamó desanimado el rubio.

-Te lo dije viejo, te lo dije… Arnold ya es hora de que te saques de la cabeza a esa chica!!! Amigo, en tres años no te responde una carta, no te saluda ni siquiera en Navidad y tu todavía insistes en acercarte a ella??? Compréndelo viejo!!! Pataki no vale la pena!!!...- Le espetó el moreno intentando convencer a Arnold.

-No tiene sentido… Ella… ella admitió que me amaba Gerald!!! Y lo arriesgo todo por ayudarme!!! Cómo pudo haber olvidado toda una vida???- Le preguntó el rubio desanimado.

-Arnie, Arnie, Arnie… a veces, las mujeres a veces son así…pero no es la última chica en el planeta amigo… Además…te fijaste como te miraba Ashley???- Le preguntó el moreno codeándolo.

-La verdad no me interesa Gerald…- Contestó el rubio mientras ingresaban al salón y chocaba miradas con Helga, quien lo esquivaba casi de forma instantánea.

-Buen tardes jovencitos, mucho gusto mi nombre es Celine Stepson y conmigo tendrán Historia, bueno antes de comenzar me gustaría que cada uno se presentara…- Dijo la nueva profesora ingresando al aula en donde ya estaban todos juntos.

**-Pataki, Fortuna, McGwire y Jeffersen preséntense a mi oficina en este instante!!!!- **Se pudo escuchar la voz de Wartz por el parlante.

-Diablos y ahora qué???- Se preguntó Helga mientras salía del aula junto con sus tres compañeros bajo el- Ouuuuuuuuuuu…- de todos en general, a excepción de cierto rubio quien era visto con una mirada de "Te lo dije", por parte de su mejor amigo. Y eso sin contar a una preocupada Phoebe y a Mary quienes la observaban admiradas. Acaso había sido Helga la que había echo la broma???...

Ya en el despacho de Wartz todos sentados…

-Le repito que ninguno de nosotros lo hizo Wartz!!!- Exclamaba una alterada rubia.

-No lo sé jovencita!!! Lo único que se es que cuando se trata de problemas usted y sus secuaces siempre están involucrados…

-Wartz no puede culparnos sin pruebas!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo.

-Mi padre va a matarme…- Murmuró Iggy.

-Bien jovencitos, se me esta empezando a agotar la paciencia!!! Quiero saber cuál de ustedes lo hizo!!!- Exclamó el director poniéndose de pie de modo intimidante.

-Ya le dijimos que ninguno lo hizo… Yo estaba en el baño cuando sonó la maldita alarma…- Contestó Helga.

-No use esas expresiones aquí jovencita!!!. Y dígame, tiene a alguien que pueda corroborar su coartada???- Le preguntó Wartz abriendo levemente la ventana.

-Ash! Estaba sola en el baño…- Contestó la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Mientras todos la miraban con ojos expectantes.

-De modo que estaba usted sola en el baño???… Pataki, es la principal sospechosa…- La intimidó el director mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-Y qué va a hacer??? Va a castigarnos como prevención???- Preguntó Daniel.

-No se me había ocurrido jovencito, pero ahora que lo menciona…- Contestó Wartz y el resto observó a su compañero con ojos asesinos.

-Qué???- Preguntó Lorenzo incrédulo.

-Así será… como castigo van a tener que forzosamente cursar todos los talleres de la escuela, hasta que encontremos al culpable… Eso sin contar con la ayuda que darán en cuanto a mantenimiento… empezando por hoy. El baile que se llevará a cabo esta noche en el gimnasio, será preparado por ustedes…

-Qué?????????- Exclamaron todos juntos.

-Wartz no puede hacernos esto!!!- Suplico Iggy.

-Hasta no encontrar al culpable pequeños vándalos, ustedes harán lo que les dije y no quiero escuchar quejas sobre el asunto, está claro???- Preguntó el director dándoles la espalda.

Todos se fueron quejándose y maldiciendo por lo bajo hasta llegar nuevamente al aula donde sus compañeros quedaron en silencio al verlos entrar.

-Chicos todo está bien???- Les preguntó la profesora viendo las caras de los que ingresaban.

-Divinamente…- Contestó Lorenzo desde el fondo.

-Sus caras no dicen lo mismo…-Respondió la docente observando el aura oscura de sus cuatro alumnos.- Silencio el resto!- Pidió al escuchar el murmullo constante de sus compañeros.

-Estamos así porque nos echan la culpa de algo que no hicimos!!!- Protestó Daniel.

-Es cierto, estábamos todos en el aula cuando la alarma sonó!!!- Exclamó Iggy.

-Bien chicos, calma!!! Si ustedes no fueron no tienen de qué preocuparse…- Les dijo la profesora con una sonrisa amable.

-En serio???- Preguntó Helga sarcástica- Wartz y todos los talleres que tendremos que cursar no dicen lo mismo…- Comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Los hará cursar todos los talleres???- Preguntó Lila.

-Eso no es justo!- exclamó Nadinne

-Diablos están complicados!- Exclamó Sid

-Sabes lo que significa Harold???- Preguntó Stinky

-No… qué significa…- Contestó observando a Stinky.

-Que el campo Gerald vuelve a ser todo nuestro…- Murmuró Sid.

-A ver el resto silencio!!!- pidió la profesora de nuevo- Escuchen chicos, si son inocentes tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz, ya lo verán…- Les dijo en son de ánimo.

-Mientras que no sea al terminar las clases eso estaría estupendo…-Contestó Lorenzo, y la clase continuó.

-Ya era casi la hora de la salida… y el último profesor que tenían anunció:

-Bien chicos antes de que se me olvide, esta noche hay un baile de bienvenida en el gimnasio. Los esperamos a todos…- Les comentó y luego sonó el timbre de salida.

-No puedo creerlo Phoeps!!!- Iba protestando la rubia mientras ambas caminaban

-Yo tampoco Helga… Pero dónde estabas???- Le preguntó la morena

-Phoebe no fui yo!!! Chica tienes que creerme!! Estaba en el baño cuando la alarma sonó!!!!- Exclamó segura.

-Te creo Helga… Ahora el problema es averiguar quién lo hizo…- Le comentó Phoebe.

Rayos! Todos los talleres!!! Sin contar que tendré que quedarme a arreglar el mugroso patio del gimnasio!!!- Exclamó con desgano.

-Yo te ayudaré Helga… Ya verás que no es tan complicado…- Contestó su amiga

-Gracias Phoeps…- Le dijo la rubia y ambas fueron al gimnasio.

-Hey chicos irán a la fiesta de esta noche???- les preguntó Sid.

-Creo que la salida se nos canceló después de todo eh Arnie???- Le preguntó Gerald refiriéndose a la ida a bailar planificada.

-De todos modos la música en el gimnasio siempre suena bien…- Comentó Stinky.

-Yo no se si vaya Gerald…- Les dijo el rubio algo desanimado.

-Qué no irás???- le preguntó el moreno- Viejo, está noche será sensacional, no puedes perdértela!!!

-Es verdad Arnold!!! Piensa en todas las chicas que habrá esta noche…- Comentó Sid.

-Ya quiero probar los juegos!!! Me anotaré en judo este año…- Cambió de tema Harold.

-Quizás encuentres a Lorenzo, a Daniel y a Iggy allí!!! Después de todo cursarán todos los talleres…- Comentó Stinky riendo junto con el resto.

-Chicos no me parece gracioso!!! Qué tal si de verdad los inculparon de algo que no hicieron???- Preguntó el rubio.

-Oh vamos Arnie! Es conocido por todos que esos sujetos siempre hacen ese tipo de estupideces…- Lo contradijo Gerald.

-No creo que sea así Gerald… después de todo nadie los vio, nadie tiene pruebas de que fueron ellos…- Comentó Arnold.

-Saben, ahora que lo recuerdo, me pareció ver a Lorenzo en el aula cuando tocaron la alarma…- Comentó Sid.

-Tienes que decirlo Sid!!!- Exclamó el rubio- Quizás en verdad no fueron ellos…

-Como sea Arnie… Pasaré por ti a las siete esta tarde!!!- Le dijo el moreno mientras se marchaba.

-Gerald…

-Vamos hermano! Hace años que no estás en Hillwood… Celebremos tu regreso…- Le dijo su amigo caminando.

-Esta bien Gerald…- Contestó el rubio mientras entraba a su casa.

-Hola cariño!!!- Lo saludó su madre al verlo llegar de la escuela.- Cómo te fue en tu primer día???- Preguntó mientras le traía algo de beber.

-Digamos que fue un día de locos…- Contestó el rubio mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba algo.

-Pero… viste a tus amigos??? Qué fue lo que pasó???- Le preguntó al notar la cara de su hijo.

-A decir verdad… si los vi… están todos muy cambiados!!!- Comentó con nostalgia.

-Bueno cielo, la gente crece!!! Mírate a ti!!! Es normal que tus amigos también lo hayan hecho…- Le dijo su madre sentándose a su lado.

-No es solo eso…- Contestó suspirando.

-No me digas…- Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Viste a Helga no es así???- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta mientras Arnold se ruborizaba.

-Así es…- Contestó con desgano- definitivamente Helga está muy distinta… Ni siquiera quiso verme!!!- Respondió dolorido.

-Así que la niña de una sola ceja está causándote problemas de nuevo chaparrito???- Preguntó su abuelo entrando a la cocina, mientras tosía.

-Es Helga abuelo… y ella ya no tiene una sola ceja… No sé qué le ocurre!!! Parece ser que ya no solo a mi me genera problemas!!!- Exclamó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por qué lo dices hijo???

-Porque Helga se ha convertido en una de las chicas problema de la secundaria!!! Hoy tocaron la alarma de incendios… Todo fue una broma. El director la culpo a ella y a otros chicos…- Le contó a su madre.

-Y tu piensas que haya sido ella???- Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Arnold miró a su madre y sonrió- No… Yo creo en Helga…

-Pues entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte!!!- exclamó su madre sonriendo.

-Como sea, iré a ducharme… Esta noche hay un baile en el gimnasio. Gerald pasará por mi a las siete…- Les dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-De acuerdo Shortman…- Contestó su abuelo.

-Phil, tomaste la medicación???- le preguntó Stella.

-Si… si…- Contestó huyendo al baño.

-Phil!!!- exclamó Estela mientras este se marchaba.

Ya eran las siete. Gerald pasó por Arnold y ambos caminaron al gimnasio de la secundaria. La música ya podía oírse.

-Hola Arnold! Qué bueno que hayas venido!!!- exclamó Lila

-Hola Lila!!! Veo que también te decidiste a venir???- Preguntó el rubio.

-Así es vine con Rhonda y Ashley…- Contestó la colorada

-Hola Arnold…- Lo saludó una rubia

-Hola Ashley… Cómo estás???- Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bien… Dime, te gusta la música???- Le preguntó dulcemente.

-Más de lo que imaginas…- Contestó Gerald levemente fingiendo tos y Arnold lo miró.

-Jajajaja! Veo que sales seguido no Arnold???- Preguntó la rubia.

-En realidad no Ashley… hace mucho que no…- Confesó tímido.

En ese entonces una música comenzó a escucharse. Todos mantuvieron la vista fija en el escenario que se había montado para la ocasión. Una morena salió a escena.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos… Esta noche nosotros les traeremos la música… Espero que les guste. Esta canción la escuché hace algún tiempo, es mi favorita y si la oyen, verán que todos nos sentimos así alguna vez… -Y así sin más comenzó a escucharse la melodía. Arnold no salía de su asombro. Qué hermosa era!!!! De pelo renegrido, la piel bien blanca y los ojos claros. Muy maquillada, con un atuendo de gasa y seda negro. Los músicos que la acompañaban tenían unas especies de máscaras, por lo que no se les veía la cara…

_YOU TOOK MY HAND_

_**Tomaste mi mano**_

_YOU SHOWED ME HOW_

_**Y me mostraste cómo**_

_YOU PROMISED ME YOU´D BE AROUND_

_**Me p**__**rometiste que te qued**__**arías a mi lado**_

_UH HUH_

_**Uh huh**_

_THAT´S RIGHT_

_**Esta bien**_

_I TOOK YOUR WORDS_

_**Tomé tus palaras**_

_AND I BELIEVED_

_**Y creí**_

_IN EVERYTHING_

_**En todo**_

_YOU SAID TO ME_

_**Lo que me decías**_

_YEAH HUH_

_**Yeah huh**_

_THAT´S RIGHT_

_**Esta bien**_

Arnold no pudo evitar pensar en Helga al escuchar esta canción… Hubiera dado todo porque ella lo abrazara esa mañana al verlo…Cuánto la había extrañado! Cómo un loco todos los días!!! Cuánto le había escrito, los regalos, las postales, los cientos de dibujos… No podía creer todavía que ella ya no sintiera nada…

_IF SOMEONE SAID THREE YEARS FROM NOW_

_**Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en tres años**_

_YOU´D BE LONG GONE_

_**Tu te irías**_

_I´D STAND UP AND PUNCH THEM UP_

_**Me hubiera levantado y los habría pateado**_

_CAUSE THEY´RE ALL WRONG_

_**Porque estaban todos equivocados**_

_I KNOW BETTER_

_**Lo se muy bien**_

_CAUSE YOU SAID FOREVER_

_**Porque tú dijiste por siempre**_

_AND EVER_

_**Y para siempre**_

_WHO KNEW?_

_**¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?**_

Helga… Ella era la razón principal de su regreso… Cuánto había deseado volver a verla!!! Y sin embargo ese insulso y vacio encuentro del mediodía no cubría ni lo más mínimo de todo lo que esperó…

_REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE SUCH FOOLS_

_**Recuerdo cuando éramos un par de tontos**_

_AND SO CONVINCED AND JUST TOO COOL_

_**Y tan convencidos de que todo sería genial**_

_**OH NO**_

_**NO NO**_

_I WISH I COULD TOUCH YOU AGAIN_

_**Desearía poder tocarte de nuevo**_

_I WISH I COULD STILL CALL YOU FRIEND_

_**Desearía poder seguir llamándote amigo**_

_I´D GIVE ANYTHING_

_**Daría lo que fuera**_

_WHEN SOMEONE SAID COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS NOW_

_**Cuando alguien me dijo "da gracias por lo que tienes ahora**_

_FOR THEY´RE LONG GONE_

_**Antes de que lo pierdas"**_

_I GUESS I JUST DIDN´T KNOW HOW_

**Supongo que no supe cómo**

_I WAS ALL WRONG_

_**Estaba muy equivocada**_

_THEY KNEW BETTER_

_**Ellos lo sabían mejor que yo**_

_STILL YOU SAID FOREVER_

_**Aunque tú dijiste por siempre**_

_AND EVER_

_**Y para siempre**_

_WHO KNEW?_

_**¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?**_

Arnold observaba a la vocalista de ese grupo… la conocía de algún lado, pero a la vez no sabía de quién se trataba… Era preciosa… Pero el hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Helga le dedicara esa canción subida a ese escenario… Dónde estaba Helga???... Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada…

_**YEAH YEAH**_

_I´LL KEEP YOU LOCKED IN MY HEAD_

_**Te guardaré en mi mente**_

_UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN_

_**Hasta que nosotros nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo**_

_UNTIL WE_

_**Hasta que nosotros**_

_UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN_

_**Hasta que nosotros nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo**_

_AND I WON´T FORGET YOU MY FRIEND_

_**Y no te olvidaré mi amigo**_

_WHAT HAPPENED?_

_**¿Qué pasó?**_

_IF SOMEONE SAID THREE YEARS FROM NOW_

_**Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en tres años**_

_YOU´D BE LONG GONE_

_**Tu te irías**_

_I´D STAND UP AND PUNCH THEM OUT_

_**Me hubiera levantado y los habría pateado**_

_CAUSE THEY´RE ALL WRONG AND_

_**Porque estaban todos equivocados**_

_THAT LAST KISS_

_**Y ese último beso**_

_I´LL CHERISH_

_**Lo atesoraré**_

_UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN_

_**Hasta que nosotros nos volvamos a encontrar**_

_AND TIME MAKES_

_**Y el tiempo lo hace**_

_IT HARDER_

_**Más dificil**_

_I WISH I COULD REMEMBER_

_**Desearía poder recordarte**_

_BUT I KEEP_

_**Pero guardo**_

_YOUR MEMORY_

_**Tu memoria**_

_YOU VISIT ME IN MY SLEEP_

_**Tú me visitas en mis sueños**_

_MY DARLING_

_**Mi amor**_

Seguro que Helga estaría con sus amigos… Con Wolfgang??' Cielo Santo desde cuándo el era su amigo??? Helga… Siguió pensando mientras escuchaba la canción junto con todos los presentes…

_WHO KNEW?_

_**¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?**_

_MY DARLING_

_**Mi amor**_

_MY DARLING_

_**Mi amor**_

_WHO KNEW?_

_**¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?**_

_MY DARLING_

_**Mi amor**_

_I MISS YOU_

_**Te extraño**_

_MY DARLING_

_**Mi amor**_

_WHO KNEW?_

_**¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?**_

_WHO KNEW?_

_**¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?**_

**Continuará…**

Bueno prepárense porque se viene lo mejor… Arnold se quedará muy campante con la reacción de Helga??? Ya lo verán… Suerte!!!


	6. Una dura realidad para los dos

**Una dura realidad para los dos**

Al día siguiente todos ya se encontraban en el autobús. Si bien en la noche anterior se habían quedado hasta las once, saltaron sin parar desde que llegaron al patio del gimnasio, por lo que varios todavía abrazaban el sueño…

-Helga!!!- la llamó Phoebe

-Mmmm??? Qué ocurre Phoeps???- Preguntó bostezando.

-Realmente te luciste anoche Helga… Y debo decir que el disfraz que arreglamos quedó bárbaro!!!- Exclamó la morena sonriente.

-Es verdad Phoebe, ni yo misma me reconocí!!! Y con las lentes de contacto verdes del último Halloween, estoy segura que nadie sospechó siquiera!!!- se rió la rubia cruzando los brazos detrás de ella.

-Concuerdo contigo Helga… Y con respecto al castigo, qué piensas hacer???- Preguntó observando cómo Helga se desperezaba.

-Antes que nada Phoebe hablar con Wartz, no permitiré que me castigue por algo que yo no hice. Le propondré ayudarlo a atrapar al gusanillo que jaló la maldita alarma…- Afirmó observando a quien subía.

Arnold iba caminando, buscando a Gerald con la mirada, quien para su sorpresa no se encontraba en el autobús. No pudo evitar mirar a cierta rubia y sonreírle a pesar de todo. Helga quien lo observaba, se puso colorada enseguida, al ver la gran sonrisa del rubio, dulce y amable como cada aire de grandeza en él. Se quedaron en esa especie de trance que ya les era común inclusive de niños, solo que Helga esquivó la mirada con fastidio, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago al escuchar una vocecita suave llamándolo.

-Arnold por aquí!!!- Lo llamó Ashley- Hay un asiento libre…

Arnold se acercó sin dejar de ver a Helga mientras caminaba al fondo, y cansadamente suspiró. Luego de una forma amable respondió- Gracias Ashley…

-Y dime Arnold, te costó levantarte??? Luces fatal!!!- Bromeó la rubia tocando el rostro de Arnold quien tenía ojeras. El rubio rió.

-En verdad, no dormí nada desde que llegué…- Respondió sonriente.

"Eres una idiota Helga!!! Si el cabeza de chorlito de Arnold no le sonreía a nadie más que a Ashley!!! Solo hay que verlo!!! El está idiotizado con ella, como lo estuvo con "todo San Lorenzo", torpe cabeza de balón!" Pensó la rubia recordando lo que había escuchado de boca de Gerald ayer. " Primero Lila, y ahora Ashley Helga… la historia se repite!!! Vamos chica reacciona, jamás le importaste a Arnold!!! Solo te dijo aquello la última vez porque le diste lástima!!!" Se dijo a si misma observando el reflejo de Arnold y Ashley mientras hablaban y el rubio reía.

Ya se encontraban en la clase de arte de la Sra. García, una española. Aún algunos deseaban tener la almohada cerca…

-Jovencito, despiértese!!!!- Le ordenó la profesora a Harold.

-Mmmm??? Cinco minutos más mami!!!- exclamó somnoliento, por lo que todos rieron.

-Harold por favor!!! Cierra la boca la menos…- Le dijo Rhonda al notar al igual que el resto que el chico babeaba la mesa.

-El tractor oxidado del conserje se oye mejor!!!- exclamó Sid

-Vamos perdedor, arriba!!!- Le dijo Helga arrojándole una bola de papel, por lo que el chico despertó confundido.

-Te dije que no me hables Helga… no me agradan los traidores!!!- Exclamó Harold mirándola con desprecio y Helga sonrió de lado. Arnold se quedó perplejo sin entender, no sabía por qué, pero desde que llegó podía escuchar que a Helga la llamaban así, sus "ex amigos". Porque era obvio que Helga, Lorenzo, Daniel e Iggy tenían una enemistad constante con el resto del curso. A excepción de Phoebe y la chica que había conocido ayer, Mary.

-Bien, antes de esta interrupción les estaba diciendo- La profesora continuó con la clase- Que conmigo tendrán el taller de dibujo y arte. Ayer conocieron a M´cflay él les dará Literatura y además está en el taller de poesía. Esta semana será de muestra, el viernes se anotarán en los talleres de su agrado, pueden elegir hasta cinco inclusive. Y ya la semana siguiente cada uno hará lo que guste… A excepción de cuatro alumnos, por lo que tengo entendido…- Comentó observando a la clase en general, y los inculpados protestaron en un quejido.

-Shhh… Luego pueden quejarse. Ahora haremos una tarea para que puedan conocerse entre ustedes… Esto es así, los reuniré de a dos según su apellido. Y luego, harán un dibujo sobre su compañero. Puede ser un retrato o no. Lo que si, en él expresarán cómo se sienten respecto a esa persona…

-No entendí nada- Dijo Stinky levantando la mano y todos rieron.

-Es sencillo- Contestó amable la docente- Harán cualquier dibujo que sea inspirado en lo que conocen del otro, y cómo se sienten respecto a esa persona. Si no la conocen, dibujen la expectativa que tienen. Vale decir que no aceptaré insultos u obscenidades, está claro??? Muy bien comencemos- Les ordenó después del asentimiento de todos en general.

Y así los asignó según el apellido. Phoebe y Gerald, Ashley y Nadinne, Lila y Sid, Lorenzo y Jenna, Iggy y Curly, etc. Hasta que finalmente…

-Helga. G. Pataki y Arnold Short… Splashhhhh!!!- Se escuchó el sonido de una silla cayéndose y Eugene respondió desde el suelo " Estoy bien!"

"Quéeee???"- Pensó Helga muy alarmada dándose cuenta de lo que había escuchado y dejando de lado el poema que estaba escribiendo.

-Bien, siéntense con el compañero que les tocó!!!-Les dijo la Sra. García.

Helga no se movía, no quería hacerlo."Diablos! Tú tienes una muy buena suerte Helga! Lo odio, lo odio!!!"- Pensaba mientras Arnold volteaba a verla, le sonreía y se dirigía a ella.

-Buenos días Helga, parece que el destino nos une de nuevo…- La saludó sentándose.

-Si, lamentablemente la suerte tiene este tipo de jugadas…- Contestó mirándolo con desprecio.

-Bien comenzaré mi dibujo- Le dijo ignorando la mirada fatal de la rubia. Tomó una hoja e inició los trazos. La observaba detenidamente, mientras disfrutaba de su rostro y le sonreía. Helga que ya se estaba poniendo lo suficientemente nerviosa, le preguntó.

-Puedo saber qué es lo que tanto miras???- Preguntó colocando una mano sobre el dibujo del rubio.

-Recuerdo tu cara a la perfección, pero algunos de tus rasgos han cambiado…- Contestó con una dulce sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia, quien la quitó enseguida muy roja.-Si me permites…- Le dijo mientras ella lo miraba con ira.

-No pensarás retratarme o si???- Le preguntó observando como el rubio dibujaba muy atento.

-No sería la primera vez…- Respondió mirando la hoja todavía. Helga sintió una fiebre avanzarle por el pecho. El corazón que volvía a saltar cuando lo tenía cerca. Recordando las veces que lo había hecho cuando el volteaba a verla de niña… "Seguro será una broma y como tengo que demostrarle que no me importa, fingiré desinterés!!!" Pensó mirándolo muy enojada.

-Ocurre algo Helga???- Le preguntó el rubio al notarla muy pensativa.

-No _Arnold_. Por qué lo preguntas???- Contestó sarcástica, colocando un tono delicado al mencionar el nombre del rubio, sin lugar a dudas, imitando a Ashley.

-Te noto muy preocupada… y además no has empezado tu dibujo. Estoy muy intrigado por verlo!!!- Le exclamó con entusiasmo el rubio sin notar el sarcasmo en ella, o mejor dicho, sin querer hacerlo.

-Quizás no he comenzado porque no se qué dibujar…- Contestó tirando la hoja con desgano y cruzándose de brazos. Ante esta muestra de frialdad Arnold detuvo el dibujo y la miró sorprendido. Toda una vida compartida juntos y ella no sabía qué dibujar????

-Qué???- Le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa de lado- Hace tiempo que no te veo _Arnold_, y la verdad es que todo esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo…- Mencionó mirándolo.

Arnold le sonrió, no se iba a amedrantar tan fácil, conocía muy bien a Helga, y entendía que si ella estaba actuando así, era por algo- Bueno quizás puedo ayudarte- Le dijo con un tono comprensivo- Fueron tres años en los que no nos vimos Helga- Mencionó con una sonrisa- Tienes diez años para atrás de los que puedes hacer uso.- Afirmó muy seguro.

Helga rió secamente- Nadie puede hacer uso del pasado _Arnold_- Contestó mofándose.

-Claro que si, para eso existe la memoria- Respondió él, siguiendo con su dibujo.- Nadie puede olvidar lo vivido Helga, y estoy seguro de que tu no eres la excepción…- Le contestó riendo mientras dibujaba.

Helga lo observó desafiante y tomó un lápiz- Tienes razón _Arnold_, sabes es de sabios equivocarse y también es de sabios no volver a chocar con la misma piedra… Creo que ya se qué dibujar.- Le dijo y Arnold levantó la vista extrañado. Helga estaba tan distinta… él podía recordar a la niña que era brusca, y esquiva. Pero a una persona fría??? Esa no era Helga!!!!.Continuó con el dibujo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-Bien jóvenes es hora de que le entreguen a sus compañeros el dibujo terminado o no, y sería bueno que se lo explicaran…

-Toma_ Arnold_, ya terminé- Se lo entregó Helga.

-Enseguida, un momento casi termino- Le afirmó el rubio, luego le firmó el dibujo y se lo entregó- Listo aquí tienes- Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Helga lo observó por unos minutos y luego notó de qué se trataba. Se puso pálida. Era ella vestida de Cecile en el restaurant Chez Paris, como lo había estado unos años atrás. Pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, el dibujo la mostraba a ella como era ahora, con su antiguo listón rosa, y su media cola. La mejilla apoyada sobre su mano con una sonrisa soñadora y enamorada, con la luna de fondo, y el violinista en un costado. Arnold si que tenía talento! Él dibujo mostraba claramente la emoción de quien lo hizo, la transmitía. Parecía que la muchacha dibujada en él, lo mirara a uno fijamente. Helga siguió observando el dibujo. Pudo ver como Arnold la veía, cómo la sentía. Hermosa realmente… El rubio la observaba sin decir nada. Ya se había dado cuenta hacía algunos años, quién era Cecile, y lo supo el último día que vio a Helga….

_Flashbaack…_

_-Qué ocurre Gerald???- Le preguntó el rubio muy feliz, acercándose a su mejor amigo, quien observaba como la mamá de Arnold le curaba el brazo a Helga._

_-Sabes Arnie… No se si es mi imaginación, pero Helga me recuerda a alguien…- Le mencionó fijándose en la rubia quien tenía el cabello algo húmedo todavía, y suelto, con su típico moño rosa._

_- Mmmm??? A quién???- Preguntó mirando a la rubia._

_-Tú dime viejo…- Le dijo el moreno._

_Arnold se detuvo en el rostro de la rubia. No podía ser!... Cecile???- Se preguntó a si mismo._

_-Arnold!!!- Se escuchó el llamado de su padre._

_-Mmmm???- Preguntó el rubio petrificado- Qué ocurre papá???_

_-Hijo, necesitamos hablar contigo…- Le contestó Miles, y él y Stella se fueron con Arnold a parte del grupo. Fue entonces cuando le dijeron que se quedarían en San Lorenzo, y que querían que él también lo hiciera._

_Fin de Flashbaack._

-Qué opinas???- Le preguntó el rubio expectante.

-Q-qué???...qué es esto???- Preguntó Helga estática todavía y muy nerviosa.

-Eres tu Helga… tal y como te recuerdo…- Contestó sonriente.

-Tienes mucho talento…- Mencionó la rubia bajando el dibujo, sintiéndose descubierta. Pero a la vez, ese dibujo le causó una profunda tristeza. Tal y como había dicho Gerald, aquella cita había sido solo un juego para Arnold, y ahora se reía de ella al entregarle ese dibujo. Jamás le contestó una carta ni como compañero, era obvio que ella no le importaba ni como eso!!!

-Tengo una musa muy hermosa…- Murmuró el rubio algo colorado con una sonrisa.

Helga tomó aire y lo mejor que pudo contestó- A la que debes dibujar muy bien de seguro_ Arnold_. Bien ahora observa el mío, y terminemos con esta estupidez….- La rubia le señaló el dibujo que tenía en su mano.

Arnold se quedó mudo. Eran Helga y él a los nueve años, en una isla en medio de la nada, sentados dándose la espalda.

-No lo comprendo…- Murmuró el rubio.

-Ash! Qué no comprendes???- Le preguntó Helga subiendo los pies sobre la mesa.

-Podrías explicármelo???- Le preguntó tristemente Arnold.

-Somos tu y yo tal y como lo recuerdo. Como no se nada de ti _Arnold_, y además no soy buena dibujando, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…- Le contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Y… por qué de espaldas???- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues si mal no lo recuerdo, nunca fuimos grandes amigos…

-Pero lo éramos…-Corrigió el rubio- Y éramos dos amigos que vivían muchas cosas juntos.

-Como sea, al fin de cuentas es tan solo un dibujo _Arnold_…

-Termina de explicarlo Helga- Insistió Arnold- Por qué en medio de una isla paradisíaca???- Le preguntó curioso con una sonrisa.

-Ash! Yo qué se! Por elegir un lugar…- Contestó evadiendo la mirada inquisidora del rubio.

-En el que ambos hubiésemos querido estar... Si entiendo perfectamente Helga… Y este sol rojo, qué significa??? No me digas!- Exclamó interrumpiéndola- La profundidad de nuestro cariño verdad Helga???- Le preguntó Arnold con una sonrisa totalmente enamorada.

-O la profundidad del caos entre nosotros…- Respondió ella con furia.

- La tensión…- Contestó Arnold divertido.

-La distancia…- Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-La confusión…- Propuso él acercándose a Helga con una sonrisa.

-La angustia…- Dijo ella sintiendo como el rubio se acercaba lentamente.

-El am…- Murmuró él y se detuvo al oír el sonido que indicaba el receso.

-Bien jóvenes, los que se anoten en arte, nos vemos la semana que viene…- Les dijo la Sra. García despidiéndose.

-Helga espera!!!- Le detuvo el rubio al ver que Helga se levantaba.

-Qué???- Preguntó de mal humor.

-Ten… Me gustaría que lo conserves…- Le dijo Arnold dándole el dibujo.

-Te lo agradezco Arnold, pero no me interesa…- Le dijo rechazando el dibujo y dándose la media vuelta, solo que el llamado del rubio la detuvo.

-Sabes Helga, con respecto a tu dibujo yo nunca te di la espalda. Y si no sabes nada respecto a mí, no fue mi decisión que sea así…- Y sin decir más Arnold se marchó muy enojado y sin voltear a ver, cuando Helga lo llamaba furiosa para replicar.

**Continuará…**

_Huyyyyyyyy!!! Se enojó Arnold!!! Y bien ya era hora!!! Pero qué habrá pasado con las cartas que se mandaron???… Cómo seguirá todo entre ellos??? Si quieren saberlo, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! Nos vemos…Reviews porfi!!!!_


	7. El desafío

**El desafío**

-Puedes creerlo Phoebe????- Preguntaba una rubia bastante alterada y con ojos furiosos llegando con una hoja en la mano, mientras cerraba un casillero con fuerza.

-Qué es lo que ocurre Helga???- Preguntó la morena desconcertada.

-Observa chica!!! Mi nueva vida!!!- Le señaló con fastidio un papel resaltado con fibrón rojo en varias filas…

-Qué es esto Helga???- Preguntó extrañada la joven oriental.

-Estos son los horarios que debo cumplir de ahora en adelante por algo que yo no hice Phoebe!!! No tengo vida prácticamente!!!- Dijo muy decaída resoplando la joven rubia.

-Quieres decir… Cielos!!! Todo esto???- Volvió a extrañarse su mejor amiga.

-Así es…- Volvió a afirmar Helga.

-Hola chicas!!! Cómo está todo???- Preguntó Mary acercándose a ellas

-Pequeño, hecho añicos y como el demonio…- Contestó la rubia resoplando, mientras Mary miraba a Phoebe quien se encogía de hombros.

-Vaya!!! Estos son los horarios que tienes que cumplir Helga???- Le preguntó Mary muy sorprendida- Qué pesadilla!!!- exclamó alarmada.

-Ni que lo digas chica lista…- Murmuró la rubia recostándose en los casilleros.

-Hablaste con Wartz Helga???- Preguntó Phoebe.

-Y quién crees que me dio ese papel Phoeps???- preguntó como si fuera obvio- No puedo creerlo!!!- Dijo golpeando la pared.

**-A un lado!!!!!!!!!-** Se pudo escuchar el grito de un chico quien salía corriendo.

**-Qué es lo que ocurre??? Oh Dios mío!**

**-Splaaaaaaassssssssshhhh!!!!!**

**-Jajajajajajajaja!!!-** Se escuchó una risa general. Desde las escaleras cayeron rodando unas bombas gigantes rellenas con agua. Todo un pasillo quedo completamente empapado. Incluyendo a cierto director, que no corrió al igual que los estudiantes y se quedó estático, al verlo echaron a reír sin parar, estaba pasado por agua completamente.

-Y ahora que fue lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó Ashley llegando junto con Rhonda y Lila.

-Sabes Phoeps de toda la mugrosa mañana, creo que sin dudas fue lo mejor!!!- exclamó Helga riendo divertida.

-Helga… fuiste tu???- preguntó su amiga asombrada sonriendo.

-No Phoeps… Pero créeme que me hubiese gustado…- Contestó Helga riendo con sorna.

-**Bien jovencitos, esto ya fue suficiente!!!** Hay mucha delincuencia en esta institución no me va a quedar más remedio que dejar a todo mundo sin recesos por lo que resta de la semana…

-**Qué????-** Exclamaron todos los presentes juntos observando a Wartz.

-Ya escucharon!!!!- Dijo furioso- Ah y usted jovencito venga conmigo…- Llamó a un joven colorado quien había sido el primero en correr. Antes de cerrar la puerta observó el pasillo y levantó las cejas en señal de alerta- Pataki usted también…

-Qué??? Por qué'???- Preguntó la rubia enfadada.

-Venga…- La llamó de nuevo y Helga dio un portazo después de ingresar a su oficina.

-No la inculparán de nuevo o si???- preguntó Mary mirando por donde se había marchado Helga.

-Espero que no…- Dijo Phoebe mientras suspiraba.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

-Yo pienso que deberíamos ir al local que esta del otro lado de la ciudad… Allí la música es sensacional!!!- exclamó Sid mientras almorzaba junto con el resto.

-No… Mejor vayamos al que abrieron hace poco… hay música country- Dijo Stinky.

-Cielos Stinky eso si que será divertido!!!- exclamó Gerald con sorna.

-Yo diría que vayamos donde siempre… cuál es el problema???- Preguntó Harold.

-Para empezar tu atuendo…- Contestó Rhonda quien se acercaba al grupo junto a Lila y Ashley.

-Hola Arnold…- Lo saludó Ashley sentándose a su lado. El rubio parecía perdido, como atrapado en sus pensamientos, y de hecho, lo estaba…

_Flashbaack_

_-Qué es lo que hacen perdedores???_

_-Nada que te interese Pataki!!!- Contestó un niño moreno de mala manera._

_-La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Arnold y entre todos queríamos darle un obsequio que le agradara- Contestó una Nadinne de nueve años._

_-Algo que Arnold de verdad quisiera Helga…- Contestó Lila lanzándole una mirada suspicaz a la rubia._

_-Me parece una estupenda idea… Pero qué podría querer Arnold???- preguntó Phoebe._

_-Te acuerdas de lo que te hablé Phoeps???- Le dijo Gerald en un tono confidencial, pero que cierta rubia escuchó a la perfección, y alzó una ceja._

_-Ah si…- Contestó Phoebe con una sonrisa- Como haremos para hacerlo???- preguntó la morena extrañada._

_-No me digan!!! Es la interesante historia en la que el cabeza de balón quiere ir en rescate de sus padres o me equivoco???- preguntó Helga con sarcasmo._

_-Si Helga… Todos los ayudaremos…- Contestó Rhonda acomodándose el cabello._

_-Vaya! Algo tan posible!!! Bien como sea bola de buenos para nada, yo me largo!_

_-A dónde vas Helga???- le preguntó una extrañada Phoebe_

_-Si se trata del cabeza de balón, no me importa Phoeps!!!- Dijo la rubia antes de marcharse._

_**Pum!**_

_-Oye Arnoldo fíjate por dónde vas!!!- Exclamó una niña rubia en el suelo_

_-Lo lamento Helga…- Dijo Arnold sacudiéndose el polvo y observando a la rubia con cierta tristeza???_

_-Si si como sea…- Contestó Helga marchándose._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Arnold desde que había salido del salón hecho una furia, por el encuentro con Helga, esa mañana se había quedado pensando mientras el resto hablaba. Lo último que recordaba, era el día que iba llegando a la reunión en la que sus amigos lo habían citado, y había podido escuchar exactamente lo último que exclamó la rubia. Si bien él sabía que Helga. G. Pataki no era precisamente una amiga suya muy allegada, nunca pensó que pudiera hablar con tanto desprecio de algo que para Arnold lo era todo… reencontrar a sus padres. Después en el viaje… ahí estaba!!! Dándole al rubio todos los indicios de donde buscar, cubriendo su espalda… Luego… esa confesión! Ese beso! El mejor beso para Arnold, en el único en toda su vida que sintió algo dulce y desgarrador por alguien…

El rubio también no pudo evitar dudar un segundo… Nada tenía sentido!!! Cómo es que ahora Helga después de haber confesado algo tan importante podía hacer de cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos??? Algo tan mágico, tan especial…

-No tiene sentido…- Murmuró el rubio en su letargo.

-Si Arnie eso es lo que yo decía no tiene sentido!!!- exclamó Gerald perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mmmm??? Gerald qué ocurre???- preguntó el rubio volviendo a la realidad.

-Si amigo, eso es lo que me pregunto!!! Ashley hace dos horas que te está saludando!!!- Lo regañó el moreno.

-Oh lo lamento Ashley…- Se disculpó Arnold

-No importa Arnold… Todos quedamos muy cansados después de esa fiesta…- Le mencionó la rubia sonriendo.

-No puedo creerlo!!!- Exclamó Harold con cara de fastidio al igual que el resto.

-Es lo que yo decía… Helga se ha vuelto más patética con el tiempo y a la vez un verdadero fastidio, claro, ya lo era, pero ahora está peor!!!- Exclamó Rhonda.

-No podemos culpar a Helga si no tenemos pruebas de que haya sido ella…- La defendió Lila.

-Qué fue lo que ocurrió???- preguntó Arnold asombrado.

-Alguien tiró unas bombas de agua por las escaleras, inundó todo el pasillo y a Wartz…- Contó Sid.

-Pero cómo pudo ser ella cuando estaba con nosotros todo el tiempo???- preguntó Lila intrigada.

-Yo lo único que se es que si pudiera ayudarla no lo haría!!! - Dijo Harold

-Qué es lo que ocurre entre ustedes y Helga???-preguntó Arnold ya sin comprender.

-Es una historia muy humillante Arnold…- Contestó Stinky con su nostalgia de siempre.

-Digamos que Helga se vendió Arnold…- Dijo Sid.

-Helga hace tiempo que no está con nosotros Arnie… Se la pasa junto a Lorenzo, Daniel e Iggy con Wolfgang y los suyos…- Le contó Gerald.

-Eso ya lo noté Gerald!!!- exclamó el rubio resoplando- Lo que quiero saber es que pasó para que no quieran ni verla…- Mencionó el rubio.

-Hace dos años, en el campo Gerald, estábamos todos jugando como de costumbre… Cuando Wolfgang y los chicos del sexto grado se aparecieron y tomaron el dominio del campo… Estábamos todos tan enojados que después de reírse nos propusieron un trato… Si jugábamos un partido de baseball y ganábamos no volverían a molestarnos y dejarían el campo para siempre, pero si perdíamos… se quedarían con el campo.- Contó el moreno recordando lo que había pasado.

-Y qué fue lo que pasó???- preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-El día del partido, Helga, Iggy, Lorenzo les pasaron las tácticas de juego que habíamos armado, y se pasaron para el otro equipo…- Contestó el moreno con ira al igual que el resto.

-Eso no es posible…. Helga no es así Gerald!!! Vamos! Todos saben lo competitiva que es… nunca los vendería así…- Afirmó Arnold.

-Eso no fue lo que Wolfgang dijo Arnold…- Contestó Sid recordando.

-Y le creímos a Pataki amigo!!!- exclamó Gerald- Pero luego por "casualidad" comenzó a frecuentar a los chicos del sexto grado…- Contestó el moreno poniendo énfasis.

-Qué se quede con ellos!!! Nunca me cayó bien…- Confesó Rhonda- Y no me extrañaría que fuera ella quien provocó que ahora todos no tengamos recesos lo que resta de la semana…

-**Qué???-** preguntaron enojados los que no habían escuchado.

-Así es…- Afirmó Ashley.

-Saben amigos… no vamos a darnos por vencidos!!!- Exclamó Arnold muy seguro- El campo Gerald es nuestro por derecho y vamos a recuperarlo!!!- Afirmó el rubio.

-Cómo???- preguntó Stinky.

-Si por un partido nos arrebataron el espacio… por un partido van a devolverlo…- Aclaró Arnold.

- Así se habla!!!!- exclamó Curly quien llegaba y había escuchado todo.

-Me sorprendes Arnold!! Eres muy valiente…- Lo alagó Ashley sonriendo.

-Gracias Ashley…- Dijo el rubio algo nervioso al observar la proximidad de su nueva compañera.

Luego a la salida de la escuela…

-Pataki debo admitir que te luciste esta mañana con lo de las bombas, pero en cambio yo las hubiese llenado de pintura!!!- Le dijo Wolfgang quien estaba junto con ella, su secuaz de siempre, Lorenzo, Iggy, Daniel, y algunas chicas y chicos de octavo grado en el campo.

-No fui yo idiota!!!- exclamó la rubia molesta- Y no me lo recuerdes, por la maldita rata que lo hizo estoy metida en este problema!!!!- mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes Helga… A mi también me extraña… Si estabas en el pasillo cuando se soltaron las bombas, por qué Wartz te castigó???- Preguntó Lorenzo inquieto.

-Ojalá lo supiera niño rico!!! Por prevención según él…- Contestó la rubia con desgano- Bien bola de inútiles a jugar!!!!- exclamó eufórica.

-Si a eso se le llama jugar…- Se pudo escuchar una voz acercarse al campo.

-Vaya! No puedo creerlo!!! Mis ojos me engañan??? Pero si el cabeza de balón en persona y todos los perdedores del séptimo grado!!!- exclamó Wolfgang riendo y con sorna- Cielos enano dónde te habías metido???- .

-A-Arnold!!!- exclamó Helga observando la mirada de enojo fulminante que le lanzaba el rubio a ella en particular- Qué hacen ustedes aquí???- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Venimos a recuperar lo que es nuestro Pataki!!! El campo Gerald nos pertenece y no se lo dejaremos a unos inútiles como ustedes!!!- aseguró Gerald acercándose junto con el resto. Helga detuvo su vista en Arnold y en la rubia que lo acompañaba muy de cerca, inclusive tomándolo por el hombro mientras este luchaba en una batalla visual junto con Wolfgang.

-Huyyy qué miedo!!!- exclamó Lorenzo riendo junto con Iggy con sorna- Y qué va a hacer la súper pandilla al respecto???- preguntó mirando a Arnold desafiante.

-A partirte la cara!!!!- Contestó Harold apretando el puño.

-Déjenlos!!! No valen la pena!!! Son unos pobres buenos para nada…- Dijo Helga dando la vuelta

-Claro Helga… puedo entender que estés asustada…- Dijo Arnold mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa de lado. Todos se quedaron en silencio… un- **Wooouuuuuu**…-general se pudo oír.

-Qué???- preguntó la rubia mirando fijamente a Arnold de un modo mortal.

-Lo que escuchaste Helga… Ya que no se animan a jugar un simple partido puedo suponer que estés asustada… Sin son tan buenos como dicen demuéstrenlo!!! Un partido de baseball de verdad!!!- los desafió Arnold.

-Bien!- exclamó Helga muy enfadada- Si eso quieren eso van a tener…- Contestó Helga contundente.- Los haremos polvo chicos!!! Tranquilos, el cabeza de balón aquí presente solo narra las aventuras de la selva, y si quisiera oírlas compraría el libro!!!- Dijo Helga mofándose mientras Arnold la miraba muy enojado y como nunca lo había estado con nadie!!!!, a la par que todos reían.

-El viernes, a la salida…- Acordó Gerald.

-Eso si… - Dijo Wolfgang- Tiene que haber una apuesta…

-Cuál???- preguntó Sid observando la cara de astucia del gran rubio.

-Si ganan, se quedan con el campo Gerald… Pero si pierden… Todos se vestirán de mujer y caminarán por toda la cuadra de la escuela…

-Qué???- preguntaron todos.

-Es eso o no hay trato…- Aclaró Wolfgang riendo con malicia.

-Hecho…- Dijo Arnold estrechando la mano de Wolfgang.

-Qué???- le susurró Gerald- Viejo te volviste loco???- le preguntó shockeado.

-Bien perdedores… Vayan buscando la pollerita… Me voy a divertir en verdad sacando fotos!!!- exclamó Lorenzo riendo con sorna.

-Eso lo veremos!!!- Aseguró Harold y todos se retiraron con un Arnold y una Helga que se miraban de una manera profunda, dolorida y atormentada llena de ira.

Helga se escondió detrás de un anuncio, sacó de su bolsillo el dibujo que Arnold había hecho en la mañana y había pretendido tirar… Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero con determinación, lo rompió y lo arrojó lejos… La guerra había empezado…

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Uhhhhhhhh!!! Se está poniendo brava la cosa!!!… Empiezan a surgir las complicaciones… Los malos entendidos… Bueno, veremos que pasa el resto del tiempo entre Arnold y Helga!!! Nos Vemos!!! Suerte!!!_


	8. Descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos**

-Cuánta sensibilidad!!!- exclamó Iggy entrando al aula junto con Lorenzo, Helga y Daniel.

-Eso es porque saben que van a perder el viernes… Nada más observa sus caras… Y empezando por el cabeza de balón!!! Se llevará una gran sorpresa!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo escuchando los abucheos de la mayoría de la clase mientras ellos se sentaban.

-Ya quiero verlos… Lucirán patéticos!!! Voy a conseguir la cámara!!!- Mencionó Daniel yéndose para el fondo junto con los otros dos mientras Helga se acercaba a Phoebe.

-Escuché que van a jugar un partido por el campo Gerald… Qué vas a hacer Helga???- Preguntó su amiga observando la mirada de la rubia algo perdida.

-Jugar Phoeps… Eso es todo…- Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta sería una muy buena oportunidad para que le demostraras a los chicos lo equivocados que estaban…- Mencionó Phoebe intentando convencer a la rubia.

-Estas bromeando??? Vamos a hacerlos puré!! Esta bola de perdedores verán que jugar contra el equipo de Helga. G .Pataki, no están sencillo como creen… Me muero por ver la cara del cabeza de balón cuando tengan que vestirse de mujeres…- Dijo Helga con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sabes Helga, te recuerdo que dentro de esa bola de perdedores también estás tu!!! No se si lo olvidas, pero nosotros hemos sido tus amigos desde la niñez!!! Francamente no comprendo qué sucede contigo!!!- exclamó Phoebe molesta levantándose de su lugar y sentándose alejada junto con Mary. La rubia emitió un resoplido…

-Bien! Si eso es lo que crees Phoeps, pues bien!!!- Contestó recostándose en su asiento bajo la mirada de unos ojos verdes que no se despegaban de ella.

-Será mejor que practiquemos hermano!!! Por lo que escuché los chicos están algo preocupados por todo esto… Los de octavo grado son buenos… Y por más que me pese admitirlo, la falta de Pataki bateando se siente…- Dijo Gerald observando como Arnold se fijaba en cierta rubia.

-Creo que empeoré las cosas Gerald… Yo no creo que Helga los haya traicionado… Todavía no puedo creer que vaya a jugar del lado de Wolfgang y no con nosotros…- Admitió el rubio.

-Cuándo te convencerás de que Helga. G. Pataki es la peor opción amigo??? Tienes que olvidarla!!! Ashley se derrite por ti Arnie… No me digas que no lo has notado!!! Además… Pataki no cambiará, ella es así…- Lo contradijo el moreno.

-Quizás tengas razón Gerald…- resopló el rubio- Si fuera tan fácil…

-Buenos días jovencitos… Bien empecemos, saquen el libro de Biología por favor… Ah y antes que me olvide, el profesor M´cflay me pidió que les digiera que va a haber un concurso de poesía o algo así, son doce mil dólares de premio…

-Doce mil???- Preguntó la mayoría de la clase.

-Así es… Si quieren saber más, pasen por el taller de poesía esta tarde… Bien como les decía veamos las teorías… Stinky, cuál es la teoría del diseño inteligente???- Preguntó el profesor y la clase de biología transcurrió…

En la cafetería mientras almorzaban…

-Ya me gustaría tener dotes artísticas!!! Doce mil dólares!!!! Eso si que valdría la pena!!!- Comentó Stinky sobre el concurso en el que la escuela estaba participando.

-Yo me compraría un equipo nuevo con todo ese dinero…- Confesó Sid.

-Pero… Y los del taller de poesía qué??? No se supone que deben participar alguno de ellos???- Preguntó Gerald algo dudoso.

- A quién le importa esa materia!!! Es inútil!!!- Comentó Harold con sorna.

-Y tu en qué te inscribirás Arnold???- Preguntó su amigo observando la hoja que traía el rubio consigo en la que aparecían los talleres.

-Creo que entraré al de música…- Contestó el rubio recordando las tardes en San Lorenzo cuando Eduardo le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra.- Eduardo me enseñó a tocar la guitarra mientras estábamos ayudando a mis padres en el verano…

-Cielos qué romántico Arnie!!! Ashley espera que le envíes serenata!!!- Exclamó Sid mientras todos reían.

-Me temo que Ashley no deja de hablar de ti ni un solo instante… Comentando lo valiente que eres por ayudarnos a recuperar el campo Gerald…- Le contó Stinky de la charla que había escuchado esa mañana.

-Bien perdedoras, esta tarde comienza el entrenamiento!!! A las cuatro en el campo y no quiero tardanzas como el año pasado… Ahora es diferente, yo estoy al mando, la entrenadora Davis lo dejó todo en mis manos!!!- Exclamó una rubia de ojos azules en frente del grupo de chicas que jugaba hockey en la escuela- Así que ya lo saben, quien se olvide de la protección, simplemente se quedará sin dientes…

- Cuándo fue que la entrenadora Davis cometió una atrocidad semejante???- Preguntó Rhonda fastidiada por las órdenes de la rubia.

-Cuando notó que después que implementé mis tácticas el mugroso equipito que tenían salió a flote…- Respondió Helga arrogante- Y más te vale que te pongas el uniforma princesa, de otro modo olvídate de jugar…- Advirtió la rubia enarcando una ceja.- Ah y por cierto cuidado con lo que comen… No vaya a ser que para la hora del entrenamiento ninguna pueda correr…- Comentó Helga observando como Patty mordía una hamburguesa y luego miraba rencorosa a la rubia.

-Buenos días chicas… Helga ya les informó sobre los cambios???- Preguntó la entrenadora ingresando al lugar de la reunión.

-Entrenadora Davis, gracias a Dios que está aquí!!!! Helga se está tomando la directiva por su cuenta y no me parece que sea…- Dijo Ashley, pero la entrenadora la interrumpió.

-Es verdad… De ahora en adelante me ayudara con el equipo, así que lo único que les pido señoritas es que se concentren en el juego, es todo… Pataki solamente les enseñará algunas técnicas que hemos estado discutiendo…

-P-pero entrenadora Davis!!!- replicó Rhonda resoplando.

-Sin peros… Está tarde, en el campo a las cuatro…- Contestó la entrenadora mientras tomaba su megáfono y anunciaba:

-_**Y para el resto de los presentes, esta noche es la fiesta de inauguración de educación física… Los esperamos a todos**__…_- Luego de eso, se retiró de la cafetería.

-Helga es capitana del equipo de hockey…- Le dijo Gerald al rubio quien no dejaba de contemplar la escena pensativo.

-Y aunque deteste a Helga, el equipo ha cambiado mucho desde que ella está al mando…- Comentó Sid.

-Pero qué mala suerte tuvieron el año pasado!!! Todo iba bien hasta…

-Hasta qué??- Indagó Arnold curioso y con una sonrisa que no podía disimular. Helga había cambiado mucho, pero su afección por los deportes permanecía intacta y el podía sentir que la vieja Helga aún permanecía oculta bajo esa máscara de frialdad…

-Hasta que por alguna extraña razón, todas se sintieron descompuestas en el último partido…- Recordó Gerald observando como todas las chicas presentes comentaban el hecho de que ahora Helga estaba al mando. Arnold sonrió de lado… Helga se mostraba distante, bien, él no se daría por vencido…

-Otra fiesta esta noche!!!! Bocadillos!!!- exclamó Harold con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Súper!!! Hay que aprovechar estos días antes de que lleguen los exámenes!!!- Mencionó Sid riendo.

-Es absurdo, de ninguna manera!!!!- Protestó Rhonda acercándose junto a Lila y Ashley…

-Así que tendrás que usar el nuevo uniforme del equipo Rhonda!!! Cielos eso si será gracioso!!!- se burló Harold, en lo que Rhonda enarcaba una ceja viéndolo con desprecio.

-Van a ir a la fiesta de esta noche???- Preguntó Lila sentándose en la mesa.

-No me la perdería por nada…- Contestó Gerald observando a Phoebe quien ingresaba junto a Mary- Si me disculpan…- Se despidió mientras se marchaba junto a la joven oriental quien se ponía algo nerviosa al verlo.

-Y tu Arnold??? Dime… No quiero que pienses mal de mí pero… me gustaría invitarte para que fuéramos juntos… Qué dices???- preguntó Ashley al rubio quien observó la mirada fija del resto de sus compañeros quienes le hacían gestos de aprobación con las manos…

-C-claro Ashley… Seguro…- Respondió medio dudoso…

-Genial!!! Estoy segura que nos divertiremos… Bueno, esta es la dirección de mi casa… Nos vemos en la noche…- se despidió la rubia marchándose junto a Lila y Rhonda quienes reían divertidas y la alentaban.

-Felicidades Arnold!!! Qué suerte tienes!!!- Lo felicitó Stinky.

-Si… Ashley es probablemente la más bonita de toda la escuela…- Suspiró Sid viendo irse a la rubia.

-Seguro…- Respondió Arnold observando como Helga charlaba junto a Lorenzo, Daniel e Iggy mientras gesticulaba con las manos… Parecía que algo la preocupaba de sobre manera… El rubio se levantó y se dirigió a su casillero pasando por al lado de ella en un leve rose, que sin duda la dejó sin aire… Iba caminando con una sonrisa de lado, muy contento por ese leve acercamiento cuando una conversación lo detuvo.

-Te lo digo idiota, esto resultará mejor de lo que esperábamos!!! Cuando Wartz entre a su oficina no tendrá tiempo a reaccionar y entonces boom!!! Las bombas de dispararán!!! Jajajaja!!! Y lo mejor de todo es… que podemos seguir haciéndolo cuanto queramos… Esos gusanillos del séptimo grado están tan inculpados que el viejo les mantendrá el castigo en lo que quede del año…

-Es genial Wolfgang jajaja!!!…- Contestó el delgadísimo rubio con cara de tonto que llevaba una bolsas consigo.

Arnold apuró el paso para no ser descubierto… Tenía que hablar con sus compañeros, si las cosas habían sido como escuchó, eran los de octavo grado los que los habían echo pagar por algo que no hicieron… No sería nada fácil, casi todo el salón estaba en contra de Iggy, Lorenzo, Daniel y… Helga… Arnold recostó su espalda contra la pared, tenía que hablar con ella!!! Tenía que hacer que abriera los ojos… Pero cómo???... Observó el cuaderno que llevaba y se dirigió a uno de los talleres para inscribirse…

En la tarde, en la hora del entrenamiento del equipo de hockey…

-Escucha Lila, no sé como piensas ser defensa si ni siquiera haces el intento por tocar la pelota…

-Lo lamento Helga… Es que me parece muy riesgoso implementar una maniobra de ese estilo… Podría lastimar a alguien…- Se disculpó la colorada.

-Ash!!!!- se quejó Helga suspirando- Y princesa, se supone que es un juego de equipo!!! Por favor, podrías dejar de intentar lucir tu atuendo y prestar atención al partido???- Indagó Helga observando como Rhonda dejaba el palo de hockey a un lado para poder conversar con Nadinne.

-Y tu qué Helga??? Digo si se trata de un juego en equipo… Eres la menos indicada para aclararlo… O acaso olvidas el sermón de la entrenadora Davis el año pasado en la final??? Quizás hubiese resultado si hubieras hecho algún pase!!!- Le recriminó Ashley quien ya se estaba cansando de los desplantes de Helga que la observó colocando las manos en la cintura.

-Vaya!!! Parece que la supuesta goleadora del equipo ahora tiene aires de grandeza!!! …- Exclamó acercándose a Ashley a paso decidido…- Mira muñequita, si tienes algún inconveniente con lo que digo, bien puedes irte…- Advirtió Helga con una sonrisa de lado señalando la salida del campo.

-Bien, en qué estábamos??? Sobre la defensa… Si seguimos trabajando hacia la izquierda será mejor que… Y ahora qué diablos pasa???- Preguntó Helga al observar como la mayoría de las chicas desatendía sus explicaciones y suspiraban riendo y hablando entre ellas… La rubia se detuvo un segundo, luego se abrió paso y observó el punto de atención… Apretó el palo de hockey con ira… En lo que una de las jugadoras corría ansiosa hacía el enrejado para conversar con el muchacho que las observaba de lejos…"Quién es???" "Es nuevo???" "Está saliendo con Ashley???"… Helga tenía la vena de la frente que le estallaba de solo oír una y otra vez los mismos comentarios de las jugadoras y suplentes del equipo, así que decidida…

-No puede ser que un perdedor se pose a observarlas y todas se distraigan!!!- exclamó colérica en lo que las chicas algo sorprendidas voltearon a verla.

-Rhonda, Nadinne, Jenna, pechera anaranjada… Lila, Mary y Patty, pechera blanca… Bien, cuando intenten llevarla hacia el medio, el pase será el que implementamos el año pasado, cuiden la retaguardia y no se queden tanto tiempo pensando…Mientras que las demás hagan el valioso intento de perder la marca… Falta la goleadora!!! Dónde diablos está Ashley???- Preguntó Helga observando como algunas chicas de la escuela primaria reían divertidas…- Johanssen, se supone que serías pechera anaranjada!!- exclamó Helga, cuando notó que la pequeña morena, hermana de Gerald se encontraba totalmente idiotizada… No lo toleró más y ya exasperada se dirigió a la distracción…

-Dime Ashley… Tu perteneces al equipo???- Preguntó irónica, dirigiendo una mirada mortal a cierto rubio quien la observaba riendo de lado…

-Está bien, está bien… Ya voy Helga…- Contestó Ashley con una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía del chico que conversaba con ella.

-Qué haces aquí cabeza de balón???- Preguntó con odio mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja asombrado.

-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así Helga…- Advirtió con una gran sonrisa observando los ojos avasalladores de la rubia.

-Eres más patético de lo que creía!!!!- Contestó cruzándose de brazos- Escucha viejo, si tanto extrañas a tu adorada noviecita invítala a salir o algo por el estilo, pero no quiero volver a verte merodeando por aquí!!!- Lo amenazó Helga marchándose pero el llamado del rubio la detuvo.

-Ashley no es mi novia…- Explicó asombrado por la reacción de ella- Y además… se suponía que no te importaba no es cierto Helga???- Preguntó comenzando a descubrir los celos ciegos que la estaban consumiendo.

-Te lo voy a advertir una sola vez fenómeno de la selva… Vete de aquí!!! No quiero verte cerca en la hora del entrenamiento!!!- Lo volvió a correr del lugar más enojada aún.

-Solamente estaba observando como jugaban… No veo qué haya de malo en eso…- Contestó Arnold algo cansado por el tono hiriente de ella.

-**Qué cuál es el problema????-** Preguntó exaltada- **Todo el equipo de hormonas alteradas voltea a verte melenudo!!!!**- Casi le gritó ya perdiendo completamente los estribos a lo que Arnold no pudo evitar reír levemente…

-Todo el equipo???- Preguntó Arnold poniéndose de pie y acercándose al enrejado que los separaba.

La rubia enarcó las cejas más aún- Si te veo acercarte otra vez por aquí en la hora del entrenamiento, eres hombre muerto…- Lo amenazó observando como Arnold no le quitaba la mirada de encima- Y cuando dije todo el equipo, me refería a las tontas del primario!!!- Le exclamó comprendiendo hacia dónde apuntaba la pregunta.

-Esta bien… Ya no vendré más por aquí… Si eso te incomoda…- Afirmó riendo divertido- Claro… no debo olvidar que como aseguras, a ti nada de eso te importa, no es verdad???- Preguntó observando la boca de la rubia quien parecía estallar en furia.

-Lárgate cabeza de balón!!!! No te conviene discutir con alguien que lleva un palo de hockey!!!!- Le gritó furiosa señalando el palo que traía en su mano…

-Helga, hay algo que necesitas saber, respecto al castigo que te puso Wartz, ya se quien cometió todas esas bromas que te inculparon…- Le explicó antes de que ella se marchara.

Helga se puso atenta al escuchar estas palabras, y muy ansiosa no pudo evitar preguntar- Enserio???...- Dijo sorprendida- Quién???

-Fue Wolfgang…- Afirmó el rubio esperando la reacción de ella. Helga rio sarcástica y le dio la espalda- Búscate otra táctica para recuperar el campo Gerald melenudo…- Dijo riéndose mientras se marchaba.

-Escucha Helga, tienes que creerme!!! Oí cuando Wolfgang estaba preparando una de sus tonterías!!!!- Exclamó el rubio para que ella si quiera lo escuchara.

Helga volvió a reír- Es mejor que vayas preparando la ropa, tu y los zopencos de tus amigos… Esto va a ser muy divertido Arnoldo…- Respondió ella riéndose y se fue.

Arnold emitió un resoplido… Cómo lograr que ella creyera en él??? Por qué le tenía tanta desconfianza??? Qué había pasado durante su ausencia??? Qué???... Necesitaba hablar con alguien, había muchas piezas que no encajaban….

Ya de noche en el gimnasio…

_-__**Bienvenidos a la inauguración de los deportes de la secundaria 119!!! Está noche tenemos de todo amigos!!!!-**_Exclamó el presentador del noveno grado…

- Hola viejo!!! Hola Ashley!!!- Los saludó Gerald llegando junto a Phoebe.

- Hola chicos cómo están???- Dijo la muchacha oriental riendo tomada del brazo del moreno.

- Muy bien y ustedes???- Preguntó Ashley observando los felices que se veían.

-Por qué tanta emoción Gerald??? Sucede algo???- Preguntó el rubio lanzando una mirada inquisidora a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno hermano… Te presento oficialmente a mi novia…- Dijo Gerald abrazando a Phoebe quien se ponía totalmente roja y a la vez reía tímida.

-Enserio!!!! Los felicito!!!- Dijo Arnold con una emoción sincera, haciendo el saludo de toda la vida junto a su amigo.

-Sin duda hacen una pareja adorable… Se ven tan lindos juntos…- Mencionó Ashley mirando a Phoebe.

-Gracias…- Contestó la morena vergonzosa aún.

-Bien nena!!! Vamos a bailar!!!!- Exclamó Gerald yéndose con ella a la pista.

- _**Hola… A nosotros nos toca animar la fiesta de nuevo como verán… Gracias por venir…**_- Se pudo escuchar una voz en el escenario- _**Como saben hoy se inauguraron los deportes y por lo que tenemos entendido la semana que viene empiezan las competencias estatales… Suerte a todos…**_- Arnold se acercó junto a Ashley para observar quien hablaba… Se paralizó de nuevo… La misma chica que había escuchado cantar la vez anterior… Juraría que no la había visto en estos días caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, pero con tanta gente… Cómo saberlo???... Ella detuvo su presentación y dirigió una mirada perdida al notarlo a él… Luego, con decisión, Arnold pudo notar como le daba indicaciones a las otras personas en el escenario… Se prendieron las luces… Comenzó a escucharse la música, una versión muy rock…

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_

_**No es su culpa ser tan irresistible**_

_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable_

_**Pero todo el daño que ella causa es irreparable**_

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_

_**Cada veinte minutos repites su nombre**_

_But when it comes to me you don't care_

_**Pero cuando se trata de mí ni te interesa**_

_If I'm alive or dead!_

_**Si estoy viva o muerta!**_

El rubio estaba boquiabierto… Estaba seguro que la conocía de algún lado… Pero de dónde???...

_So objection I don't wanna be the exception_

_**Así que objeción, no quiero ser la excepción**_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_**En obtener un poco de tu atención**_

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_

_**Te amo gratis y no soy tu madre**_

_But you don't even bother_

_**Pero ni siquiera te molestas**_

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle_

_**Objeción estoy cansada de este triángulo**_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_**Me maree bailando tango**_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_**Me estoy cayendo a pedazos en tus manos otra vez**_

_No way I've got to get away!_

_**De ninguna manera, tengo que huir!**_

A esta altura ella ya ni siquiera observaba a otro punto en el escenario… La canción parecía estar dedicada exclusivamente a él… Todos volteaban a verlo, y la rubia que tenía a su lado no podía quitar la expresión de asombro… De dónde lo conocía la pelinegra que parecía cantarle con una mirada de reproche??? El rubio estaba inquieto…

_Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal_

_**Al lado de su silicona barata luzco mínima **__(la interprete hizo un gesto con las manos en esta línea y todos los presentes rieron)_

_That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible_

_**Por eso en frente de tus ojos soy invisible**_

_But you gotta know small things also count_

_**Pero entérate que las cosas pequeñas también cuentan**_

_You better put your feet on the ground_

_**Mejor que pongas los pies sobre la tierra**_

_And see what it's about_

_**Y veas de qué se trata**_

Arnold de alguna forma, y no entendía por qué comenzaba a divertirse con esa escena de celos… Era como si ya la hubiera tenido antes… No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al verla tan intensa mientras parecía quejarse y no cantar…

_So objection I don't wanna be the exception_

_**Así que objeción, no quiero ser la excepción**_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_**En obtener un poco de tu atención**_

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_

_**Te amo gratis y no soy tu madre**_

_But you don't even bother_

_**Pero ni siquiera te molestas**_

_Objection the angles of this triangle_

_**Objeción a los ángulos de este triangulo**_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_**Me maree bailando tango**_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_**Me estoy cayendo a pedazos en tus manos otra vez**_

_No way… No no no no…_

_**De ninguna manera… No no no no…**_

La cantante finalmente quitó la mirada sobre él, y la desvió… Aún así, tenía que saber quién era…

_I wish there was a chance for you and me_

_**Desearía que hubiera una oportunidad para ti y para mí**_

_I wish you couldn't find a place to be_

_**Desearía que no pudieras encontrar un lugar para estar**_

_Away from here…_

_**Lejos de aquí…**_

_This is pathetic and sardonic_

_**Esto es patético y sardónico**_

_It's sadistic and psychotic_

_**Es sádico y psicótico**_

_Tango is not for three_

_**El tango no es para tres**_

_Was never meant to be_

_**Nunca lo será**_

_But you can try it_

_**Pero puedes intentarlo**_

_Rehearse it_

_**Ensayarlo**_

_Or train like a horse_

_**O entrenarlo como un caballo**_

_But don't you count on me_

_**Pero no cuentes conmigo**_

_Don't you count on me boy_

_**No cuentes conmigo chico**_

Sus celos fueron tantos que se dejó al descubierto… Ya lo sabía!!!! Y estaba más que felíz… Era Helga!!!! Se rió para si mismo… Lo notó por la expresión de sus puños, que se cerraban por el enojo… A ella si le importaba después de todo!!!! Sabía que algo le decía que ella todavía sentía cosas por él…

_So objection I don't wanna be the exception_

_**Así que objeción, no quiero ser la excepción**_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_**En obtener un poco de tu atención**_

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_

_**Te amo gratis y no soy tu madre**_

_But you don't even bother_

_**Pero ni siquiera te molestas**_

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle_

_**Objeción estoy cansada de este triángulo**_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_**Me maree bailando tango**_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_**Me estoy cayendo a pedazos en tus manos otra vez**_

_No way I've got to get away!_

_**De ninguna manera, tengo que huir!**_

_Get away… Get away… Get away_

_**Tengo que huir… Tengo que huir… tengo que huir**_

_I´m falling apart in your hands again…_

_**Me caigo a pedazos en tus manos otra vez…**_

_Get away…_

_**Tengo que huir…**_

_I´m falling apart in you hands again…_

_**Me caigo a pedazos en tus manos otra vez…**_

_Get away…_

_**Tengo que huir…**_

_Get away…_

_**Tengo que huir…**_

Al terminar la canción, la banda se despidió y bajó del escenario…

-Arnold qué fue todo eso???- Preguntó Ashley sorprendida

El rubio suspiró…- Tengo que ser totalmente sincero contigo Ashley… Ven…- Le dijo yéndose con ella al patio para contarle la verdad.

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa!!!! Bueno esta vez Arnold no tardó tanto en saber quién era no??? Jajajajajaja!!! Prepárense porque se viene lo mejor!!!! Nos vemos y gracias por los reviews!!!!_


End file.
